A Comforting Chill
by SuRfInG-ChIk0321
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP!!! SORRY FOR THE WEIGHT!!!! Will Lexi ever be found by the people who love her? PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Very imporant

D/C: I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: Piper's not pregnant. sorry guys.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'll get it!" Phoebe yelled, running to the door. She opened it up, and looked down at a girl that looked to be no older than five. Her face was deeply tan, obviously from the sun. Her light golden brown hair was pulled into two French braids that ended right at her hairline in the back of her head, and her almond shaped dark grey eyes stared at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled, and bent down to the girl's height.  
  
"Can I help you?" Phoebe asked sweetly. The girl looked around, and peaked inside the manor. Her bright green tea shirt was covered by black overalls.  
  
"Is Leo here? It's bery imp- impor-ant." The girl replied. Phoebe shook her head no. She made complete eye contact with the girl, and it sent a small, only comforting chill down her spine. The feeling was small, so she ignored it.  
  
"No, unfortunately he's not. Where do you live?" Phoebe asked in her baby voice. The girl shrugged and pointed to the house across the street. Phoebe nodded, and looked at the little girl again. She bit her bottom lip, and slouched her eyebrows, making a very "firm" look.  
  
"Well, I will tell him he needs to see you. What's your name?" Phoebe asked. The girl smiled, and giggled at Phoebe's actions.  
  
"Alexis. Actually, it's Lexi cuz that's what everybody calls me." Lexi replied. As the little girl talked on, Phoebe noticed she had a very small and slightly noticeable Brooklyn accent. Phoebe smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay Lexi. I'll tell Leo that it's very-" Phoebe queued, waiting for Lexi to reply.  
  
"impor-ant." Lexi finished. Phoebe smiled and nodded. Lexi turned around to hear three boys calling her.  
  
"Well you should probably be getting home." Phoebe said. Lexi nodded.  
  
"You HAVE to tell him." Lexi requested. Phoebe nodded. She smiled and waved, and started for the white house across the street. Phoebe stood up, and smiled.  
  
"Bye Lexi. I'm Phoebe if you ever need anything." Phoebe exclaimed. Lexi nodded and continued on her way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Leo, do you know an Alexis, but actually it's Lexi because that's what everybody calls her?" Phoebe asked in her baby voice. Leo's face brightened with a clear smile and he nodded.  
  
"Uh yeah. Brown hair, grey eyes about three feet high?" Leo asked a higher tone in his voice. Phoebe chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Who?" Piper asked, sitting down on the living room couch. Leo looked out the window, to see five kids playing.  
  
"Uh, she's sort of a charge of mine. She just doesn't know it yet." Leo answered. Piper nodded.  
  
"She stopped by here this morning. She said it was bery impor-ant." Phoebe joked. Leo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Cute, isn't she? She lost her father about five months ago. Her and her brother's were in child services until their Aunt and Uncle moved into nicer living conditions." Leo said. Phoebe nodded. Piper tilted her head.  
  
"Wow. She seemed pretty happy for-" Phoebe started. Leo cut her off.  
  
"Her dad was, not home a lot. That's how she knows me so well; I looked after her since she was three, taking turns with three other sitters." Leo interrupted. Phoebe nodded. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Leo smiled.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." Phoebe said with a smile on her face. She went to the door, and not to her surprise stood Lexi.  
  
"Hey. Leo was just on his way." Phoebe greeted. Lexi smiled. Phoebe noticed four boys on bikes. It looked as if they were racing.  
  
"Wanna come in?" Phoebe asked. Lexi raised an eyebrow suspiciously, and then as if she got a helping voice she nodded. Phoebe opened the door, and closed in once the little girl entered. She turned and saw Leo.  
  
"LEO!" She cried as she ran and jumped into Leo's arms. Leo jumped and lifted her up.  
  
"Hey, what's so important?" Leo asked. Lexi, still full of a big smiled rolled her eyes.  
  
"I haven't seen you in, in, a really big, super, estra-estra, super long time." Piper smiled at the little girl. Leo smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Oh, well I missed you." Leo said. Lexi nodded. She looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe. Do you know how much that is?" Lexi asked. Phoebe smiled and shook her head. Lexi turned to Piper and asked,  
  
"Do you know how much that is?" Piper laughed and shook her head. She looked back at Leo, who immediately answered,  
  
"I have no clue." Lexi smiled and reached her arms out to their full length.  
  
"This much! Times a godzillion million." Lexi answered. The three adults chuckled.  
  
"Wow." Phoebe answered in her baby voice. Leo smiled at Lexi.  
  
"Lexi I want you to meet someone." Leo said, sitting on the couch next to Piper. Lexi adjusted to sitting on his lap and looked at Piper.  
  
"It's your giiiiiirrrrl friend." Lexi replied. Piper's smile grew, and she looked at Leo. Leo shook his head.  
  
"No, she's my wife." Leo corrected. Lexi nodded. Phoebe walked closer to them.  
  
"Lexi, this is Piper." Leo introduced. Piper smiled.  
  
"Hey Lexi." Piper greeted. Lexi smiled, and made eye contact with Piper, who also felt a small, unique, heart warming chill down her spine. She turned to Leo and whispered something in his ear. Leo smiled again.  
  
"Yes they are." Leo answered. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. And Phoebe once again volunteered. She went to the door, and to her surprise was a little boy not much older that Lexi, who looked like he was crying. Lexi's eyes suddenly got big as she looked at Leo.  
  
"I have to go now." Lexi said. Her face dropped, but Piper looked at her eyes under her face.  
  
"Lexi, sweetheart, you can come back at any time, okay? Just make sure it's okay with your aunt and uncle first." Piper exclaimed. A smile appeared on Lexi's face once again.  
  
"Really?" The little girl asked. Piper nodded. She hugged Piper and whispered 'Thank You' In her ear. She kissed Leo on the cheek and ran to Phoebe. She turned toward the door, and saw the dark haired little boy. His light blue eyes met Lexi's.  
  
"Aunt Morgan said to go home." He said in between sniffles. Phoebe tilted her head, and wondered what was wrong with the boy who seemed to be about nine. Lexi nodded, and turned towards Phoebe.  
  
"Thank you." Lexi said. Phoebe nodded. Lexi gave Phoebe an unexpected hug, and left with the little boy. She was quite a bit shorter than him. As she walked away, Phoebe heard the boy say.  
  
"You better watch out Lexi she's really mad. And you remember last time right?" Phoebe held the door open a little longer, to see Lexi turn around. She had a slight bit of worry on her face. Although when her eyes met Phoebe's, bedside's the comforting chill she got a smile. Phoebe smiled back, and then her eyes fell to the ground. A drop of blood was on the 'Welcome' mat of the manor.  
  
A/N: PLEASE hurry with your thoughts. It's really a big impact on the next chapter. Thanks. 


	2. Ring Around the Rosie

D/C: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I don't know. Leo I just, that boy seemed terrified." Phoebe exclaimed. Leo had a look of thought on his face.  
  
"What color hair did he have?" Leo asked. Phoebe lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Black." Phoebe replied. Leo shrugged.  
  
"Danny cries when he gets mad. And he gets mad often I wouldn't think of it as anything." Leo said. Paige peeked her head into the kitchen.  
  
"Who?" Paige asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. Piper whipped her head around.  
  
"Oh, Leo's charge across the street. She's really cute Paige." Piper informed. Paige dropped her eye brows.  
  
"I though you said Danny, is that short for Danielle or something?" Paige asked. Leo laughed, and saw Phoebe coming in.  
  
"No, that was her brother. She has four of them, including Danny." Phoebe replied. Paige nodded.  
  
"Actually, there not her biological brothers. They're her cousins, but when they were born Lexi's aunt and uncle gave full custody to Lexi's dad." Leo corrected. Phoebe sat at the table and watched Paige put her hands to her face.  
  
"Their family is more messed up than ours." Paige said. Phoebe and Piper laughed, but Leo didn't share the same humor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE NEXT WEEK.  
  
Phoebe sat, flipping through channels as Paige struggled to get comfortable.  
  
"This isn't fair. Piper and Leo get to go out and we get to stay here." Paige exclaimed. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"It's not fare that Piper found the love of her life." Phoebe said, reflecting on Cole. Paige looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Hey, you had your chance, you still do. Cole called four times last night." Paige said. Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"After I treat him like shit he's supposed to stay away from me not try and get closer. I'm bored wanna meet Lexi?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded.  
  
"Sure." Paige said standing up. Phoebe and Paige walked across the street, but were surprised at all the cars.  
  
"Jeeze, they have a pretty big family." Paige said. Phoebe looked inside the window. She saw people wearing black, and gently socializing.  
  
"Oh, I think we should come back later." Phoebe said turning around. Paige began to follow her when they both heard something.  
  
"Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies." Lexi sung. Her voice was in tune, as she colored the same shape over and over again. Phoebe walked over to her, and noticed she was crying.  
  
"Hey, Lexi what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, bending down her the little girl's height. She looked up, and looked at Paige. Then her eyes locked with Phoebe's. This time, he comforting chill was replaced by a fearful feeling that stretched the length of her spine. The little girl continued coloring the shape. A tear fell and landed in the middle.  
  
"Ring around the rosie." She sang again. That got Paige's attention, as she two sat down by Lexi.  
  
Phoebe noticed the little girl was wearing a black velvet dress that went down to her knees, and white nylons. Her hair was down, and pulled behind her ears.  
  
"Lexi, I'm good at keeping secrets, and so is Paige. That's my other sister." Phoebe exclaimed. This time, the pace Lexi was coloring at quickened, over and over again she traced the same shape.  
  
"Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies. Ashes ashes," She sang, this time she didn't look up at Phoebe. Paige looked at Phoebe, both of them guessed what came next.  
  
"One by one they'll leave you." Lexi sang. Phoebe looked at Paige, that wasn't part of the song.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, hearing Lexi mumble. The time the little girl took a deep breath.  
  
"Ring around the rosie. Pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, and one by one they'll leave you, until there's no one home. One by one they'll leave you and then you'll be alone." She sang, this time louder. She stopped coloring, seeming like she came out of a trance. She looked up at Phoebe.  
  
"Wanna tell me what's the matter?" Phoebe asked. Lexi looked at Paige.  
  
"Hi." Lexi said cheerfully. Paige smiled.  
  
"Hey." Paige replied. Lexi looked back at Phoebe.  
  
"He left me. He kocked." Lexi mumbled. Phoebe guess kocked meant chocked. Paige lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Who?" Paige asked. Lexi's tear stricken face looked down.  
  
"My brother." Lexi said. Phoebe's heart stopped. She realized everyone inside was also dressed in black. Lexi hadn't been around for a week. A lot could happen in a week.  
  
"You know Danny. He came to get me that one time. One by one they'll all fall." Lexi exclaimed, singing the last sentence. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"I'm very sorry." Phoebe said. It was the truth too, she almost couldn't believe it. Lexi suddenly stopped, and looked at the shape.  
  
"That's okay." Lexi said again, staring at the shape.  
  
"I know where he went and it was very good." She looked at Paige, and then to Phoebe.  
  
"He's with Prue, and her mommy. And her mommy's mommy." Lexi said. The comment made Phoebe freeze.  
  
"Do you know Prue? She knows you. She said that you were good people. She sings me to sleep evey night. Aunt Morgan and Uncle Dennis said she wasn't weal, but she is. Jake and Josh beweved me. Danny never beweved me, but he will now. Matt doesn't beweved me either." Lexi talked on. Phoebe smiled, even from the afterlife Prue was doing good.  
  
"But after she comes, he comes. Only sometimes though." Lexi said. She looked at Phoebe, and leaned on her.  
  
"But then he sings what she sings differently." Lexi started.  
  
"Ring around the rosie?" Paige asked. Lexi nodded. Paige smiled.  
  
"I don't like that song. When he sings it." Lexi said. Paige put an arm on Lexi's back.  
  
"You know it doesn't go that way." Paige said. Lexi looked puzzled.  
  
"I know. But it's the only part I can memember." Lexi said. Paige smiled.  
  
"Lexi, hurry up." A boy called from the side of the house. This boy had dark brown eyes, and pale blonde hair. Lexi looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Can I still come when ever I want too?" Lexi asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"When ever you want too." Phoebe repeated. Lexi smiled and hugged Phoebe and then looked at Paige.  
  
"All your names start with a P." Lexi observed.  
  
"Come on Lexi! Jake thinks he can beat you." The little boy taunted. Lexi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Got Matt hold your horsies." Lexi said. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Bye." Phoebe said, helping Paige up. Lexi looked down again.  
  
"Bye." She said sadly. She hopped over the edge of the porch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?" Leo asked, coming in the door with Piper.  
  
"Phoebe, are you sure you didn't miss understand her?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked at Paige who shook her head.  
  
"No, she said one of her brothers left. And she said he was with Prue." Phoebe said. Piper looked at Leo. Leo shrugged.  
  
"I don't even talk to Prue; I didn't know Lexi even knew about her. What brother?" Leo asked. Paige shifter her weight,  
  
"She said Danny." Paige answered. Leo looked down.  
  
"He was only nine." Leo replied sadly. Piper patted him on the back. Leo then looked up.  
  
"Was she singing anything? She loves to sing." Leo asked. Phoebe looked at Paige.  
  
"And I quote; Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes ashes, one by one they'll leave you, until there's no one home. One by one they'll leave you until you're all alone." Paige replied. Piper looked worriedly at Phoebe.  
  
"That's always a nice song to sing." Piper replied sarcastically. Phoebe looked down.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Leo smiled.  
  
"Well I'm going to get that." Piper said with a smile on her face. She answered the door, surprised to see Cole.  
  
"Phoebe, it's for you." Piper said, walking away from the door. Phoebe's smiling face turned into a frown of annoyance.  
  
"Cole, I don't even-"  
  
"Phoebe, no, stop. Okay, just hear me out." Cole pleaded. Phoebe crossed her arms impatiently.  
  
"Okay, I know, that I hurt you. And I didn't mean to, that was never my intention. But I got hurt too. And," Cole started, he was interrupted by a little voice.  
  
"Who's he?" Lexi interrupted. She looked from Cole to Phoebe, and Phoebe grabbed Lexi's hand, pulling her inside.  
  
"He's leaving." Phoebe said. Lexi looked at Phoebe questionably, and then smiled at Cole.  
  
"But you love him. And he loves you." Lexi said. Cole smiled at the little girl.  
  
"Exactly my point." Cole said. Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lexi, honey why don't you go inside to Piper." Phoebe suggested. Lexi nodded her head, but first went to Cole, and signaled for him to bend down. She whispered something in his ear. He looked surprised, and then nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Cole said. Lexi nodded, and ran past Phoebe into the manor.  
  
"She's cute." Cole said. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and so is her brain." Phoebe replied. Cole looked down.  
  
"It's not over Phoebe Halliwell." Cole said. He walked down the driveway to his car, hearing Phoebe slam the door. 


	3. Pockets Full Of Posies

D/C: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Where have you been?" A man with golden blonde hair asked Lexi, he picked her up and walked into the kitchen, where a woman with light brown hair was chopping vegetables.  
  
"Across the street. Did you know Leo lives there? And he has a wife. Her name's Piper, and she has two sisters, their names are Phoebe and Paige. Ha, they all start with Ps isn't that funny?" Lexi asked. Dennis laughed and nodded. Morgan rolled her eyes and put the chopped vegetables into a pot.  
  
"And they are really pretty and super nice." Lexi said. Dennis smiled and put Lexi down. Morgan looked at Lexi.  
  
"Jake, Matt, Josh come down here please!" Morgan called. Dennis looked at his wife curiously. She looked at Lexi again.  
  
"Alexis, please ask before you go anywhere again, okay?" Morgan asked firmly. Lexi nodded and looked down. Dennis put a hand on Lexi's back.  
  
"Come on Morgan she's five years old." Dennis started. Morgan rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's a five year old that's not supposed to be here. She could get hurt." Morgan hinted. Dennis now had his eye rolling turn.  
  
"She can't get hurt there's nothing to hurt her. She's a five year old that has an aunt that she just met going crazy over a little accident, a coincidence." Dennis said. Again Morgan shook her head.  
  
"She's a five year old with an uncle who won't admit that there is a problem with her family, and that something is after her." Morgan whispered the last three words. Dennis rolled his eyes. Three boys, another dark haired one, a blonde haired one and a brunet arrived, coming from outside.  
  
"Josh, watch over your brothers and sister. I'm going to china town to pick up a few things." Morgan said. Dennis rolled his eyes again, watching his wife go out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lexi put her plate in the sink, and turned around to see her three brothers standing there. Lexi lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Lexi asked. The boys smiled, and started to laugh.  
  
"Hey Lexi, we're bored wanna play?" The brown haired boy asked. Lexi shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm gong to go to Leo's. I can go to them when every I want to." Lexi said. Two of the boys grimaced.  
  
"Come on Lex, you haven't played with us in a long time." Jake begged. Lexi laughed and shrugged.  
  
"That's okay; I don't really like my head being put in a toilet." Lexi said. The three boys laughed, and then they turned towards the boy with the blonde hair.  
  
"You're next Matt." Jake said as he grabbed his brother's arm. Josh laughed, and joined in. Matt at first resisted, and then started laughing hysterically. Lexi started laughing as well, and then jumped on her oldest brother.  
  
"Let him go let him go!" Lexi playfully yelled. Jake shook her off, and then it was interrupted by a phone call. Lexi fell, and then got up to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Yeah can you hang on?" Lexi asked. She looked into the living room where Dennis sat.  
  
"Uncle Dennis it's for you." Lexi said. Dennis smiled and took the phone, his face turned to a frown.  
  
"Yes, yes I, I understand, a car accident? Yes, thank you." Dennis said before hanging up the phone. His eyes were teary, as he looked to the kids.  
  
"Get your coats we're going out." Dennis said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't get why we were invited here. We don't even know Megan and David." Phoebe said, looking at the sign that said 'Walk in'. Paige opened the door, and stepped inside.  
  
"It's Dennis, and Morgan." Piper corrected. Phoebe nodded as she stepped inside the deeply depressed room. She looked around, at the people mingling, no one smiling. They saw Dennis trying to calm down Lexi's brothers.  
  
"Boys will be boys." Leo said. Piper looked around, this place had definitely set it's own mood. They spotted Lexi sitting Indian style on a rather big chair. They overheard an elderly lady say to her husband as she they walked by.  
  
"This is just terrible! First his nephew he barley even knew and now his wife!" The elderly woman exclaimed. Paige looked behind her at the woman, and then focused on Lexi. She sad in the chair and seemed to rock.  
  
"Hey Lexi." Piper greeted, as she put an arm around the small little girl. Lexi this time didn't even acknowledge her, nor the rest of the party. She was in the same black dress, and her hair was scattered in a pony tail.  
  
"I'm sorry about your aunt." Leo comforted. Lexi shrugged, and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"She's with Prue now. She's with my daddy and Danny. She's going to be happy." Lexi said. Piper froze, that statement startled her. She looked at Leo who shrugged. Phoebe watched nervously, as Dennis came by them. His face was pale, and he had bags under his eyes, that were also glassy.  
  
"Hi, you must be Leo." Dennis said, shaking Leo's hand. Leo nodded.  
  
"Dennis, it's great to finally meet you." Leo said. Dennis gave him a half smile, and looked from Piper to Phoebe to Paige.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you." Dennis said. Piper smiled, and looked at Lexi, who was mumbling something. The group heard Dennis's name being called, and he waved and walked towards the back of the house.  
  
"One by one they'll leave you until there's no one home. One by one they'll leave you until your all alone." Lexi sang, Leo looked down at her, and Phoebe placed an arm around her.  
  
"Sweetheart, remember what Paige said? The song doesn't go that way." Phoebe said, beginning to think that the song was getting to her mind. Lexi looked up at Phoebe.  
  
"Will you leave me?" She asked. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"No, I won't ever leave." Phoebe said in her baby voice. Lexi looked down again.  
  
"He said you would." Lexi actually sang it back. She looked up at Leo, and then smiled.  
  
"Are you an angel?" Lexi asked with a smile on her face. Leo smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's what Prue said." Lexi replied. Piper dropped her eyebrows, and then looked Lexi in the eyes.  
  
"What does Prue look like?" Piper asked, making sure it wasn't a coincidence. Lexi giggled and started humming.  
  
"You know cuz there's picters of her in your house." Lexi answered. Piper looked at Leo, and then looked to Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"What does he look like?" Phoebe asked. Lexi's eyes shut, and then she opened them again.  
  
"I never see HIM, I just hear him." Lexi corrected. Phoebe tilted her head, not so sure about her answer. Lexi looked around the room, and then looked at Leo again, and paused. Then she looked back down. She started singing again, which made Piper realize there was more to the song than they all thought. 


	4. Mr Leaving

A/N: Thanks for your support. I know my Phoebe/Cole situation isn't really realistic, but that's why it's called fiction, right?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I'm worried about her; she hasn't been around for a while." Phoebe said, looking out the window at the white, empty house. Leo looked at Piper.  
  
"Well Phoebe, you can't expect her to come over here laughing, just dandy after she lost her aunt and her brother." Paige said. Phoebe looked down.  
  
"I know, but we should be able to help her, I mean if she really can see Prue it has to be supernatural, and that rhyme isn't right, I mean one by one they'll leave you? Sounds like something a little girl would sing in a horror movie." Phoebe said. Piper looked at Leo.  
  
"She's right, Leo you should check with the elders." Piper said. Leo nodded, and orbed out. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Paige answered it.  
  
"Hello?" (Paige)  
  
"Hi, Paige is Phoebe there?" (Lexi)  
  
"Yeah, she's right here." (Paige) Paige walked over, and handed the phone to Phoebe who smiled.  
  
"Hello?" (Phoebe)  
  
"Hi. Phoebe it's me, Lexi." (Lexi)  
  
"Hey sweetheart what's up?" (Phoebe)  
  
"Prue told me to tell you something." (Lexi) Phoebe froze, she swallowed, and then looked down.  
  
"And what was that?" (Phoebe)  
  
"She said that you should tell Mr. Leaving that you love him. Cuz she said he was number one." (Lexi) Phoebe laughed; remembering when she asked who Cole was Phoebe said he's leaving. She also guessed Prue said THE one.  
  
"Okay." (Phoebe)  
  
"You'll tell him than? It's bery impor-ant." (Lexi) Phoebe paused, she knew Lexi was trying to help, and she probably did get some help from Prue, but she wasn't sure.  
  
"Phoebe!" (Lexi) Phoebe laughed.  
  
"What?" (Phoebe)  
  
"Tell him, please, for me?" (Lexi)  
  
"I'll do my best." (Phoebe)  
  
"Otay. I got to go." (Lexi)  
  
"Okay bye sweetie." (Phoebe) Phoebe hung up the phone, and smiled.  
  
"What'd she say?" Piper asked. Phoebe let out a small laugh, and looked up.  
  
"She said Prue wanted me to tell Cole I loved him." Phoebe said. Piper smiled.  
  
"Well if that's how you feel, I'll support you no matter what you do." Piper said. Phoebe turned to Paige.  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well you were right the last time." Phoebe replied. Paige smiled.  
  
"I think that you have no reason to think life in unfair." Paige hinted, referring to one of their previous conversations. Phoebe smiled a nervous grin, and grabbed her car keys.  
  
"See ya." Phoebe said as she went out the front door. She went down the manor steps, and went to her car, and was surprised to see Lexi standing there. She had on light blue denim jeans, and a black 'Nike' tank top that said 'Just do it' In blue. Her hair was still in a pony tail, but not nearly as messy as past day.  
  
"Does Mr. Leaving have a real name?" Lexi asked. Phoebe laughed and bent down to the girl's height.  
  
"Yes, Cole. Does your uncle know you're here?" Phoebe asked. Lexi nodded.  
  
"Yes. Can I come with you to see, Cole?" Lexi asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Yep. Hop in." Phoebe said. Lexi flashed a pretty big smile and ran around to the other side.  
  
"Can I sit in the front?" Lexi asked. Phoebe laughed and nodded. She got in the drivers seat, and happily watched as Lexi climbed in the passenger's seat. She started the car, and began driving to Cole's.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while. We missed ya." Phoebe said. Lexi smiled, and looked down.  
  
"I had to do lots of impor-ant stuff." Lexi said. Phoebe nodded. She felt her heart slowly melt, and she looked at Lexi.  
  
"You can tell me anything you know. If you have a problem.." Phoebe trailed off. Lexi turned her head and looked out the window.  
  
"Wow, he lives in a HUGE house!" Lexi observed. Phoebe smiled,  
  
"Yeah, he does." Phoebe answered. They got out of the car, and walked in the building to the elevator.  
  
"Ready?" Phoebe asked. Lexi nodded. They stepped in the elevator.*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe asked, holding Lexi's hand as they stepped off the elevator. She saw Cole slowly walk to the entrance. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe greeted. Cole returned the smile.  
  
"Hey." Cole welcomed. Lexi giggled and then looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Can I go sit down?" Lexi asked. Phoebe looked at Cole who nodded.  
  
"Lexi, sweetie this is Cole." Phoebe said. Cole bent down to her level.  
  
"Hi Lexi." Cole said sweetly. Phoebe smiled, she never would have guessed Cole would act that way.  
  
"Hi. Is your last name leaving?" Lexi asked. Cole chucked and shook his head.  
  
"No, it's Turner." Cole said with a smile on his face. Lexi nodded and went to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Lexi-" Cole called. She turned around and peeked over the couch. He went to a table and tossed her the remote. She caught it with ease.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Leav- err Cole." Lexi said. Cole nodded and turned towards Phoebe.  
  
"No, I don't know if any demons are after Lexi." Cole answered.  
  
"No, uh Cole that's not it." Phoebe said. Cole started at her curiously, as they turned to hear Lexi giggling.  
  
"No?" Cole asked. Phoebe nodded and looked down. She played with her fingers a little bit, and looked up at him again.  
  
"Uh, Cole, it's kinda hard to say." Phoebe said, starting to stammer. Cole looked down.  
  
"When you're ready." Cole said. He didn't want to get his hopes up, he couldn't risk it. Suddenly, Lexi jumped on his back, and he caught her in a piggy back position.  
  
"Whoa!" He exclaimed gently. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"She loves you!" Lexi happily announced. Cole paused, and looked at Phoebe. Phoebe let out a small laugh and took a step closer to Cole.  
  
"Really?" Cole asked. Lexi smiled, and watched the couple go on.  
  
"Really." Phoebe said. She put her hands on Cole's face, and kissed him sweetly. He still held Lexi on his back.  
  
"Ewww!" Lexi exclaimed. Phoebe and Cole laughed, as Cole spun Lexi around so he was carrying her. She giggled in delight as Phoebe watched, truly touched by what she saw. She suddenly felt relived, she was happy Cole was again part of her life.  
  
  
  
A/N: How was it? I hope it wasn't too extremely awkward. please give me your opinion in your review. hehe. 


	5. Just Dreams

Chapter 5  
  
"Lexi, I told you. They are just dreams." Dennis said, turning on the light. Lexi stood at the foot of his bed, holding a small stuffed lion, and looked up at him.  
  
"But then they happen. I dreamed of Danny, and then I dreamed of-" Lexi started.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. They are just dreams. Think happy thoughts before you go to bed next time." Dennis said. Lexi looked down.  
  
"But I dreamed of Jake-" She started again.  
  
"Alexis, I don't want to hear it now go to bed." Dennis said scolding her. Lexi sadly turned towards the door, and left seeing the light being turned off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
"Ring around the rosie, ring around the rosie." Lexi sang softy in her bed. She rocked back and forth in the dark on her bed. She held the lion close her as she sung on. Her voice was in tune, it always was. She heard the voice in her head. 'They'll leave you, they all will. Jake, and Matt, and Josh, your uncle, and Paige, Leo and Piper, Cole and," The voice paused; She covered her ears, and hummed the song. "Phoebe. Yes, she too will leave you." The deep voice continued on. Tears began to pour down Lexi's face.  
  
"They won't leave me forever. They'll be with Prue, waiting for me. Prue wont leave me either." Lexi said. "Especially Phoebe. I moved all the way from New York to here and Leo came with me." Lexi corrected. The voice let out a small evil cackle.  
  
"Heaven and Hell are very far away. They'll be in heaven, and you'll be in- .. Just admit it, and be happy about it." The voice ordered. Lexi shook her head.  
  
"Ring, Ring around the rosie." Lexi sang. Her voice was still sweet and in tune. The voice finished the song for her, "Pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, one by one they'll leave you until there's no one home. One by one they'll leave you, and then you'll be alone." The voice finished. Lexi looked up.  
  
Her face was flushed, and by the look you could tell she was terrified. She looked around the room, as she felt her heart quicken. Sweet rolled down her face, and she looked around the room once more. Her vision began to blur as she tried to drown out the voice. She fell back on her pillow, and heard her heart beat in her head, until finally she blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
"Come on Lexi! You never play anymore! And you're always sad all the time, except when you come home from Prue's." Jake wined. Lexi lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't go to Prue. She's the angel that comes to me. I go to Leo's. Piper, Phoebe and Paige live there." Lexi corrected. She turned away from her brother, feeling a feeling not right.  
  
"Lexi, angels are only in heaven." Dennis said. He was trying his best, but he didn't know what to do with a five year old that was never happy. Lexi shook her head.  
  
"No, angels are everywhere. Leo's an angel." Lexi corrected. Dennis rubbed his temples with his fingers.  
  
"No, Alexis angels don't come down to earth." Dennis practically yelled. Lexi whispered no to herself, and then turned away. Suddenly, he heard Jake start to gasp. His tone seemed to be wheezing and chocking. Lexi covered her ears, as she once again heard the song, 'One by one they'll leave you' Lexi ran upstairs, as Dennis desperately tried to help the seven year old boy who held on to his breath of a severe asthma attack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
A WEEK LATER.....  
  
"I don't know why I'm coming." Cole said, walking with Phoebe up the driveway. Phoebe stopped him, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Cole, something's wrong here. I mean, three people don't just die in that amount of time." Phoebe said. Cole looked around, and then looked back at Phoebe.  
  
"Well, how did they die?" Cole asked. Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"You haven't read anything? Baby the deaths have been in the headlines. Danny, Lexi's oldest brother died from choking, and, and her aunt, Morgan she died from a car accident, on the way to China Town. And now another brother? Jake was only seven years old. He wasn't even proscribed with asthma, and he had a severe attack? Cole it's not right." Phoebe exclaimed. Cole shifted his weight and nodded.  
  
"I'll see if I notice anything, but they sound like accidents." Cole said. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Okay, then you better see this." Phoebe said, taking Cole by the hand and leading him to the back yard, Lexi was sitting motionless on the swing that was a set of another swing, and a slide.  
  
"Phoebe, I can't do this. I don't know what to say to grown people when they've lost someone, never mind children. Remind me why I'm here." Cole said. Phoebe flashed him a half smile and looked up at him.  
  
"Please, Cole I was surprised at how great you were with her! You're here because I don't want to go by myself. Piper's with Paige at the club, and I guess Leo's, up there, he hasn't found anything out on her yet." Phoebe reminded. Cole nodded, and with Phoebe they walked up to Lexi.  
  
"Hey." Lexi said, still looking at the ground. Phoebe smiled, and bent down to her height at the swing set.  
  
"Hey" Phoebe replied. She looked underneath Lexi at her own head, and saw her mumbling something. Cole just watched, and hoped he wouldn't have to say anything soon.  
  
"You said you'd never leave." Lexi said. Phoebe tilted her head.  
  
"Yup and I meant it." Phoebe said. Lexi looked up at her.  
  
"That's not what he said." Lexi said, her tone getting higher each note. Phoebe made eye contact, and felt the same, fearful chill pound on her back. She looked up at Cole, and then looked down again.  
  
"What did he say? When did you talk to him?" Phoebe asked, planning to get mental notes. Lexi looked down again.  
  
"WHO?" Cole asked, starting to become confused. Phoebe hit his leg, and put a finger to his lips. Lexi giggled and looked up at him.  
  
"He said he knew you." Lexi said. She got up, and ran to the front porch, where her coloring materials were. Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand and followed her through some clumps of people.  
  
"Lexi, Lexi honey?" Phoebe asked, she turned the side of the house, and heard her singing.  
  
"Ring around the rosie, pockets full of posies, ashes ashes, one by one they'll leave you until there's no one home. One by one they'll leave you until you're all alone." Lexi sang. She started drawing, a hump right next to the first symbol, tracing it, over and over. Phoebe ran to her, Cole jogged not far behind.  
  
"Lexi, sweetheart that songs not real." Phoebe exclaimed. Cole looked down at what she was drawing. Lexi started gently rocking.  
  
"Whatcha drawing there?" Cole asked, peeking over her shoulder. Lexi looked down, and tilted her head.  
  
"I dunno." Lexi replied. The couple heard a sniffle as Lexi started to cry. Phoebe held her close in a hug, and lifted her chin.  
  
"It's okay." Phoebe said, rocking smoothly with Lexi. She suddenly got a premonition, of Lexi sitting on a beach with Prue. They were on a gigantic rock, and her view changes positions many times, finally meeting Prue's face. Lexi looked up, and lightning started to strike the cloudless day, and Prue slowly faded away. Phoebe snapped back into it, and looked up at Cole. Cole lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Last night, and the night before that. He told me that I was going to be all alone. He said other things but I can't remember them." Lexi said. Phoebe looked down at her.  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe asked sweetly. Lexi looked impatient, and then looked back at Cole.  
  
"You asked her when she talked to him and what he said." Cole exclaimed. Lexi nodded, and looked back at Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, okay." Phoebe said. Cole saw the news paper blow by his feet. He picked it up, and it happened to be that day's headline. The wind blew it out of his hands, and he looked up at the sky that seemed to get darker and darker. 


	6. Ashes Ashes

D/C: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I don't get it. Is anyone noticing a pattern here?" Piper asked, putting cookies into a box. Phoebe nodded, and looked at Paige. Leo looked at Cole who flipped on the T.V.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Someone dies, Lexi turns totally weird, and then she comes back like nothing happened. Leo you said the elders didn't know anything?" Paige exclaimed. Leo shook his head.  
  
"You guys, she's a little girl who lost three very important people in her life. She has dreams that reflect on it. She's probably kicking into her powers. I think she has the gift of empathy, but I'm not sure what else. Just give her space and let her be." Leo said. Cole looked up, about to say something but then thought twice and flipped the channel.  
  
"Leo you got to be kidding me. No happy little girl sings a song like that." Piper said. Leo turned his head, and he saw the T.V.  
  
*T.V*  
  
"Police turn to Dennis L. McGuire for help. He has no way of proving his seven year old nephews asthma attack, nor can he explain his nine year old nephews choking incident. Claiming his wife was the witness, where does he turn now that she's parted? We go to Jillian Ross in San Francisco." The picture changes to a young woman just outside the white house across the street.  
  
(Piper and Phoebe dashed to the window.)  
  
"Thank you, Jim. Thirty five year old Dennis Leigh McGuire is under police care, and is in questioning for his two nephews murder. Daniel Wes McGuire was rushed to the St. Clare's hospital late Monday night, about two weeks ago.  
  
The couple claimed he choked, but no evidence of the cause was found in the nine year olds throat when examined. Next, Morgan Pierce- McGuire died not too long ago in a car accident, her small Camry couldn't take the impact of a large blue blazer, and Morgan's body was so badly burned it couldn't be recovered.  
  
The driver fled from the incident, and hasn't been found since. The police chief called right away and managed to notify McGuire very soon, there is no way the man could have gotten back in time, although since the driver is believed to almost act deliberately, there has been no proof or alliances or anything of the sort.  
  
Most recent, Jacob Tomas McGuire suffered a severe asthma attack. Even though the seven year old's lungs were inflamed, no absolute report has been turned in here, to me. McGuire is in police custody, with his five year old niece, Alexis Mary McGuire, and two nephews, eight year old Joshua David, and Mathew Connor, who is six. Back to you Jim." *NOT T.V*  
  
"Morris?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded, and shut the T.V off.  
  
"Leo, Cole lets go." Paige said, forcing the two men to get up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Phoebe!" Lexi called, running to Phoebe. She had obviously been chatting with two officers.  
  
"Hey, Lexi!" The group greeted. Lexi smiled and turned to the officers.  
  
"They asking me all these weird questions. I don't like them." Lexi told Cole. Cole looked up, and wondered why the little girl was going to him. Leo looked at Lexi.  
  
"Sweetie, they are just doing they're job okay?" Leo said. Paige nodded.  
  
"And if you're good I'm sure they have some candy in this joint!" Paige said. Lexi laughed and looked at Piper.  
  
"Do I have ta?" Lexi asked. Piper smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Lexi, we only have one more question to ask you, okay and then you can talk to your friends." The police officer said. Lexi nodded and sadly turned around, bumping into Darrel.  
  
"Hey Lex." Darrel said not looking up from his paper, but reaching out his hand to give the little girl a high five. She high fived him, and went back to the officers. Darrel then ran into Paige.  
  
"Oh, hi I didn't see you." Darrel said, looking at the five people in front of him. Phoebe nodded, and pointed to Lexi.  
  
"What are you doing? Why are you making her play twenty questions?" Piper asked. Darrel sighed.  
  
"That's not exactly it. We are totally confused." Darrel said. Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"She wants them to stop, Darrel. Just tell your buddies that it's over." Cole exclaimed. Darrel nodded.  
  
"Okay boys let her go." Darrel said. Lexi smiled.  
  
"YAY!" Lexi said running to the group of adults.  
  
"Can I go home now? Darrel where's Uncle Dennis?" Lexi asked. Darrel looked at Phoebe.  
  
"I'm going to go check on that right now." Darrel said. He gave Lexi a high five, and then turned a corner. Lexi looked behind the adults and waved. The adults turned to see two young boys coming over with an officer in the middle.  
  
"Hey Alex." The officer played. Lexi laughed and shook her head.  
  
"It's Lexi." Lexi corrected. The shorter boy they knew as Matt laughed at this two, but the other just looked around. The officer shrugged.  
  
"Your Alexis right? Alex is the first part of that." The officer said. Lexi titled her head.  
  
"I like Lexi better. Can I go home now?" Lexi asked. The officer laughed, and looked up at Phoebe.  
  
"Your Darrel Morris's friends aren't ya? The physic ones?" The officer asked standing up. Phoebe rolled her eyes, and looked at Piper.  
  
"I think I'll take the fifth." Piper said. The officer laughed again, and they all noticed Lexi was standing with a completely dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
"Take the fifth? What the heck are you talking about? The fifth what?" Lexi asked. Everyone laughed at this, accept the two boys who didn't know either.  
  
"The fifth amendment, sweetheart." Phoebe answered. Lexi looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Oh." Lexi said. She looked around, and peeked past the adults, and looked at Piper.  
  
"Why would you wanna take an amndent? Oh, I know is it candy?" Lexi asked. Piper shook her head a laughed.  
  
"It's an expression." Piper finally said. Lexi nodded.  
  
"Oh, it is?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Sure." Paige replied. Lexi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you say dat in the firstest place?" Lexi asked. The officer shrugged.  
  
"They want you to be psychic." The officer teased. The group rolled they're eyes at this.  
  
"Hmm.. Like in Batman and Robin? Sure dat would be sooooo fun." Lexi said. The group laughed, and gave up by nodding they're heads.  
  
Suddenly, Denis came out with Darrel at his side.  
  
"See ya McGuire, don't leave town." Darrel said, watching the two boys slowly walk up to Dennis.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Now There's No One Home

Chapter 7  
  
"She's something else." Cole admitted. Phoebe smiled and laughed, snuggling up to Cole in her queen sized bed.  
  
"I can't believe how good you are with her! I mean of course you don't have all the answers sometimes but you weren't that way with mini Phoebe." Phoebe said. Cole shrugged.  
  
"It's easy with Lexi. I mean, I don't know how to explain it. She's just so open." Cole said. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Do you think she's alright? I mean, it's not easy loosing an aunt, and two brothers in a span of almost three months." Phoebe said. Cole looked around the room.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I can't think of anyone, anything. That song does sound familiar, though." Cole said. Phoebe looked at Cole from behind her.  
  
"She said she talks to Prue." Phoebe said. Cole looked down at her from his lying down position.  
  
"I'll tell you what. If it will make you feel better, I'll find out what ever I can." Cole said. Phoebe smiled and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Would you?" Phoebe asked. Cole kissed her cheek and nodded.  
  
"I will." Cole replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
"Piper! You have to come quick. You have too!" Lexi practically screamed. Piper nodded, and grabbed Leo's hand on the way out. They ran to the little girl's house, and ran inside. They saw the smaller of the two boys throwing up, never ending. Lexi stepped aside, and Piper ran to him.  
  
"Leo, Leo heal him. This isn't natural; four people don't die in three months! Not from the same family." Piper said. Leo nodded, and bent down to the little boy. He tried to heal him, the blue and white orbs came and went but the little boy didn't stop.  
  
"Where's your Uncle?" Piper asked. Lexi shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't here when I woketed up." Lexi said, tears coming down her face. Piper hugged the little girl, and then looked around.  
  
"Wait, where's, Josh?" Piper asked. She had finally learned the boy's names, and Lexi looked to the living room.  
  
"He's calling the cops." Lexi answered. Piper hugged Lexi tighter, and looked up.  
  
"Lexi, did he go to sleep last night?" Piper asked, referring to Dennis. Lexi looked up at her and nodded. The little boy finally stopped throwing up, and looked back at Lexi.  
  
"I bewive you now." The boy said. He slowly passed, out, but Leo caught him. Lexi started crying even harder. Piper covered Lexi's eyes, and Josh entered.  
  
"Matt? Matt!" Josh called. He ran until he was kneeling by Leo, and looked down at his brother. Leo felt it, the little boy had gone.  
  
"Okay, Lexi, Josh come with me we're going to find your Uncle." Piper said, picking up Lexi and grabbing Josh's hand. They went up the stairs and looked through all the bedrooms, until they got to one that was an obvious master bedroom. Piper heard heavy breathing, and knew the sight wouldn't be pretty.  
  
"Lexi, honey, take Josh to my house and tell Phoebe and Cole that you want to uh, watch a movie." Piper said. Lexi looked up at Piper confused.  
  
"Huh? But- okay." Lexi said. Josh let go of Piper's hand and grabbed Lexi's.  
  
Piper watched as the children ran down the stairs, and out the front door. She opened the door, and looked on the bed. She ran to Dennis, who was shaking violently.  
  
"Dennis? Dennis what did you do?" Piper asked. She saw the five empty bottles of prescription pills. He shook again, almost smiling.  
  
"B- Be- Bel- Believe her. She- she's right." Dennis stuttered out in- between jerks. Piper's eyes widened.  
  
"What? Dennis stop. There's an ambulance on the way. Lexi needs you. You can't go, and you have Josh." Piper said, not wanting to say too much. Dennis shook his head, trying to make it go against his body movement.  
  
"Help, help her. S- Song. She knows." Dennis said before closing his eyes. He coughed, and then started jerking even harder. Piper put her hands over her mouth.  
  
"LEO!" Piper called. Leo orbed in, with lifeless Matt in his hands. He laid Matt on the bed, and ran to Dennis who was now barley twitching.  
  
"It's too late. He's not coming back." Leo said, pulling his hands away from the white and blue orbs that surrounded them and the body. They heard sirens, and Piper fell against Leo, who caught her and embraced in a comforting hold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
"Phoebe, there's really nothing I can do. At least I found a family; I mean at least they're together." Darrel said. Phoebe rolled her glassy eyes, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, right." Phoebe said. She turned towards Lexi, and bent down.  
  
"Lexi, sweetie?" Phoebe asked. Lexi sat down, right then on the floor, and started to break down.  
  
"He was right. Dey left me dey went to heaven. They're with Prue. And Josh is gonna go too. And so are you. And so is Mr. Leaving. And so is Leo, and so is Piper and so is Paige." Lexi cried. She was being awfully loud, and receiving strange looks from the room. The investigators and child services were all there. Phoebe sat down, and hugged Lexi.  
  
"I'm bad luck. I'm bad. That's why I'm gonna go to hell." Lexi cried out louder. Phoebe felt the eyes of all the people in the room. She couldn't believe she actually heard the word 'hell' come out of the poor girl's mouth. Thankfully, Darrel started moving them out.  
  
"No, sweetheart you are NOT bad. Your not bad luck either. Remember when I went to Coles? You were good luck then. You're not going to go to hell. Prue will help you. She won't let you. Only very evil people go there. I'm never going to leave you. You might not see me for a couple of days but I'll visit. And so will everyone else." Phoebe said. Lexi shook her head and looked down to the side.  
  
"Ring around the rosie." Lexi started singing. Phoebe turned so she was in Lexi's view and shook her head.  
  
"No, Lexi, honey don't sing that. Sweetheart, Lexi?" Phoebe asked, noticing Lexi had gone off in a trance. She started scratching her nail in a certain spot on the carpet, making shapes.  
  
"Pockets full of posies. Ashes, ashes. One by one they'll leave you. Until there's no one home. One by one they'll leave you, until you're all alone. Ring around the Rosie pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes we all fall down." Lexi sang. Phoebe paused; she noticed how Lexi's version fit into the real one. All the people had cleared out, except for Lexi's brother. He went up to Lexi, and looked her in them eyes.  
  
"I won't leave you Lexi. I'm your big brother." Josh said. Lexi looked down and shook her head.  
  
"He said you would he said you would!" Lexi screamed. She turned her body the other way from Phoebe, and looked down again. Phoebe held the little girl, feeling the heat radiate off her body.  
  
"Where am I going?" Lexi asked. Phoebe half smiled, Lexi's spell she felt was over.  
  
"To the Foresters. You're going to live with them for a little while." Phoebe said. Lexi looked up.  
  
"Until they leave me. The Forsters? Sounds like bears." Lexi said, pouting. Phoebe sighed, and turned Lexi towards her.  
  
"Phoebe, I wanna stay here. With you and Cole. And Piper and Leo, and Paige." Lexi begged. Phoebe paused, and stared into Lexi's intense grey eyes. She'd never thought of that.  
  
"Phoebe I luv you." Lexi said. Phoebe smiled, and thought again. She'd never though about that, but if that's what it had to come too..  
  
"Lexi, I'll visit you next weekend. I wont' leave you, I promise." Phoebe said. Lexi looked down and nodded.  
  
"And Lexi?" Phoebe asked. Lexi looked up.  
  
"I love you more." Phoebe said. Lexi smiled and hugged Phoebe, thinking she'd never see her again. 


	8. Really All Alone?

Chapter 8  
  
Lexi slowly closed her dry, tear drained eyes. She sunk further into the comforter and started to shiver. Finally, she drifted off. A smile appeared on her face.  
  
**~***~****~*****~  
  
Lexi sat on a beach; a big boulder that calmly took the crash of the waves. Suddenly, Prue appeared. Her long, dark brown hair hung neatly over her shoulder, and her icy blue eyes held sympathy in them for the small girl.  
  
"Prue, it's over. I felt him go. I'm all alone. He was right." Lexi said quietly. Prue smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Lexi, we already talked about they're destinies, do you remember what a destiny is?" Prue asked. Lexi nodded, and looked further into the ocean as the cloudless sky carried on with only the sun in view.  
  
"But you said you can change them." Lexi said. "You said dat dat was my job!" Lexi said, starting to cry. Prue calmly shook her head, and put an arm around Lexi.  
  
"No, sweetie I said that was going to be your job. This was supposed to happen. Remember what I said wasn't supposed to happen?" Prue asked. Lexi wiped her tears away, and tilted her head.  
  
"Two things. I wasn't supposeted to get my gift. And I wasn't supposeted to meet Phoebe, or Piper, or Cole, or Paige." Lexi replied. Prue smiled and nodded.  
  
"But you know what? You got your gifts, and you met them. Their destiny changed, and so did yours. They can help you with your gifts, and they can help you with.." Prue trailed off. Lexi smiled, and then frowned again.  
  
"But he said they would leave. And he's always right." Lexi said. Prue shook her head.  
  
"Remember one of your gifts? The one where you can dream what happens?" Prue asked. Lexi nodded.  
  
"That's always right. Until you do something about it. But your not supposed to do anything except help yourself for now, okay?" Prue asked. Lexi shrugged.  
  
"But If I dream about Phoebe, or Cole-" Prue put a finger to her mouth and smiled warmly.  
  
"Phoebe and Cole, and everyone else have gifts too. Very powerful ones, they can protect themselves. Those are the people you want to protect you. Their job is to change peoples destinies, and sometimes, it's because those people destinies have changed, and they try and-" Prue replied. Lexi raised an eyebrow, and cut her off.  
  
"Unchanged them?" Lexi asked. Prue nodded.  
  
"But in your case, it's to make it even better!" Prue said, slightly tickling the little girl. Lexi laughed, and grey clouds started taking over the sky.  
  
"Remember, sweetheart, what he says isn't always what you dream. Remember also, angels can always hear you." Prue said. Lexi thought she understood her through the combination of the wind and the water. With a golden blaze of light, Prue slowly disappeared, leaving Lexi on a rock all by herself. The clouds became darker, as she whispered,  
  
"Tank you Prue." Into the growing wind. The water began to rush, and crash high up on the rock. The sun disappeared. Lexi stood, still close to the rock trying to see what was going on. The sky now was an endless darkness that pored hash rain. Lightning warned the presence of thunder, as the strong waves got higher and higher. She heard the song, the deep voice repeating the lyrics over and over. She covered her face, and protected it from the ice cold rain.  
  
"The fate of myself lies in your dreams! I need the power brat where is it?" The deep voice asked. Lexi buried her face in her arms and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know! I haven't dreameted it yet!" Lexi called. The rock cracked, and Lexi moved to one half.  
  
"Don't lie to me! I know you know, that witch told you." The voice scolded. The rock's other half broke, and crumbled. Lexi shook her head.  
  
"Prue's not a witch she's an angel." Lexi corrected. Thunder crashed, and lightning lit the sky, bringing to the little girl's attention that the water was red, and a dark, rich red. She saw that the waves were now only ripples, and she felt the edge of the rock with her left hand. It was slimy, and thick. She heard a low cackle as the rock itself crumbled, smashing her into the ocean of blood.  
  
Lexi knew what it was, she felt it creep across her skin, as she couldn't help but open her eyes. To her surprise, little black clumps were swarming around her. She floated to the surface, struggling to keep her head above it all. She suddenly inhaled the little black and grey particles that smelled of burning flesh. Her head was once again smashed underwater by an unknown force.  
  
She heard several coughs, and in her mind saw visions one by one of all her family members dying. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She opened them again, wanting to swim upwards. She felt a bony hand grab her foot, and start to yank. She looked down to see her family members standing looking up at her and trying to grab her. She screamed, and woke up in her bed.  
  
Her hair was soaked, still with the slimy liquid and so was the rest of her body. She screamed again, hoping someone would help her. Blood was around her bed, and she knew it wasn't hers. She heard two people burst in the door, one a man and one a woman.  
  
The man had a bald head, and was carrying a small body. It was Josh. She felt it. The woman turned on the light and gasped.  
  
"This is too much. I don't care how that, that thing threats." The woman began. Lexi started crying, she just wanted to be hugged, and comforted, like Phoebe used to do. She fell into her pillow and covered her face, as she heard the woman ramble on.  
  
"She isn't even human! WE ARE LEAVING! I don't want your money!" The woman yelled. She was going crazy but as mire five years old Lexi didn't know. She cried even harder, and listened as the couple left. Lexi opened her window, and noticed a lightning storm was going on outside, not rain, lightning. She gulped, and stood on the edge. She stared at the tree that seemed just out of reach.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she leaped to the tree safely, but scrapped her bare feet on the bark. Lightning lit the sky. She climbed down the tree, not caring about the scrapes on her feet that burned drastically. She walked through the grass, which made the scrapes seem like nothing.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she cut through yards. Somehow, she had a sense of where to go. She got to the edge of her subdivision, and looked at the racing cars that seemed to zip by her. She took a step out, knowing she had to get across, but then stopped.  
  
"Prue? Prue I know you only come to me when I'm Dreaming, but I need you now. You said angels could always hear me." Lexi called, looking up at the sky. Blood still surrounded the strands of wavy hair on her head, and was soaked through her pajamas. She felt several drips dripping off of her, and took another step. A small piece of gravel was pierced into her foot. She gasped and twitched her foot off the ground, and fell on her right wrist, feeling a small pop.  
  
A stream of pain flowed through her arm, and then smoothly died down. She held her arm, and sat on the side of the road.  
  
"Prue? Prue please! I want to go to Phoebe." Lexi called. She started crying, and suddenly she found herself in a gold flash of light. She opened her eyes, and found she was right in front of the Halliwell doorstep. She knocked the door, harder and harder with her good wrist. Thunder crashed and lightning lit the sky. She tried again to knock on the door, but nothing happened. She felt the essence of the door somehow change, and opened the unlocked door.  
  
A/N: What do you think? 


	9. Angels Can Always Hear You

Chapter 9  
  
"Do you hear that?" Phoebe asked, turning on the light. Cole was turned over, and not moving.  
  
"Cole? Cole are you awake?" Phoebe asked, her voice getting louder. Cole moaned and rolled over.  
  
"Yep. I'll go check it." Cole answered. He got out of bed, and put a sweatshirt on over his red and black boxers. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe thanked in advance. Cole nodded, and opened the door. He started down the stairs, an energyball in his hand. He heard a familiar whimper, and the energyball disappeared. He flipped on the light switch, and saw Lexi standing there. Her wavy hair reached an inch past her shoulders, and was drenched with blood.  
  
Lexi looked up at him. Her eyes were teary, and she was half expecting Cole to act just as the lady did. She looked down, and felt his arms wrap around her.  
  
"PHOEBE!" Cole yelled. He picked up Lexi, and noticed her arm was beginning to swell.  
  
"LEO GET DOWN HERE!" Cole yelled, fearing the blood was from her. He heard Phoebe's footsteps arrive at the bottom of the stairs, just as Leo orbed.  
  
"Heal her." Cole ordered. Phoebe's hands fell over her mouth. Paige and Piper ran down the stairs. Leo put his hands on the back of Lexi's back, and Cole saw her arm went down, and Lexi felt her scraps disappear, but the blood didn't.  
  
"Lexi, sweetheart what hurts?" Phoebe asked. Rushing to Cole's side, and putting an arm on her back. Lexi looked down.  
  
"Nothing now." Lexi answered softly. Phoebe felt the slimy blood slide off her hair, and felt Piper, Leo and Paige's thoughts try to come up with an answer.  
  
"Okay, Phoebe go clean her up. It's gonna be okay sweetie." Piper reassured. She looked at Paige.  
  
"Paige take Leo, and look in the book. Leo knows all about her powers, find this guy. Cole, I'm coming with you." Piper ordered. Cole's eyebrows bent.  
  
"And I'm going.." Cole trailed off. Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm taking my cell. We are going to go in the underworld, and stuff kick this guys a- er butt. If you know for certain who it is call me, and we'll know who exactly it is." Piper ordered. Paige nodded. Phoebe took Lexi from Cole and despite the blood pulled back her almost crimped hair from her face. She looked from Piper to Cole.  
  
"Right, and then you're going to bring him back here so I can personally make sure he gets a punishment worse then death." Phoebe ordered. Piper nodded, and took Cole's hand.  
  
"Shimmer on macho man." Piper ordered. Cole nodded, waved goodbye to Lexi and shimmered out. Paige looked at Leo, and the two of them went to the attic. Phoebe looked at Lexi.  
  
"Okay, how about we go rinse you off. Then I'll give you a real bubble bath, get you nice and cozy and warm, and then you tell me what happened?" Phoebe asked. Lexi sniffled, and nodded.  
  
"Tay." Lexi said. Phoebe kissed her cheek and went up to the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Better?" Phoebe asked, putting an arm around Lexi. Lexi nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Lexi said. Phoebe smiled and kissed Lexi's cheek.  
  
"It was no problem sweetie, but you need to tell me what happened now." Phoebe exclaimed. Lexi nodded, and snuggled further into Phoebe's bed, next to Phoebe.  
  
"Its really really super long." Lexi said. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"Well I have a really really super long time." Phoebe said in her baby voice. Lexi nodded.  
  
"Right before my daddy died, Prue came to me in a dream, only her voice though. She sang me to sleep, and told me where something was in the song. And then when she went away, he came. His voice was so scary, and he asked my where his power was. I forgot and he tried to sing the song to me and remind me but it didn't work. He didn't bewveive me that I forgot and he put, um, a sp-sp" Lexi paused. Phoebe looked at Lexi.  
  
"Spell?" Phoebe suggested. Lexi nodded.  
  
"Every night he would sing it to me till he got mad and changed it to the spwell." Lexi said. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Okay, so what happened tonight?" Phoebe asked. Lexi sighed. She didn't want to remember it.  
  
"I dreamted of Prue, but she didn't sing me to sleep. She talked bout stuff. dat we talked about before. And then he came. I knew everyone left me. But Prue made me feel better and then she left. I was on a rock in the water and he brotked it and I fell into blood. And everyone was trying to grab me, and, and I couldn't breath and I wokted up and no one was there and the lady yelled and I wanted you to be there and I ran out my window and then Prue put me here." Lexi finished, beginning to cry. Phoebe hugged her.  
  
"Shhhh.. Lexi it's going to be okay, okay? I will never let him touch you! And did you see how mad Piper was? He won't come near you." Phoebe comforted. Lexi nodded, and sniffled.  
  
"How about you get some sleep, and I'm gonna go tell Paige and Leo what you told me." Phoebe suggested. Lexi paused. She didn't want to go to sleep, not after what happened. Phoebe quickly realized that, but was surprised that Lexi nodded. She knew the little girl was still scared, and shook her head.  
  
"Never mind. Come with me to tell Leo and Paige what happened." Phoebe said, deciding the little girl needed comfort more than anything else. Lexi smiled, and pulled the covers down from her.  
  
"Okay." Lexi said happily. Phoebe smiled, and hoped out of her bed. Lexi did the same and walked with Phoebe to the attic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe, both thinking the same thing. Out of all targets, they chose a five year old girl. Leo looked down, and Lexi laughed.  
  
"I bet he's fat!" Lexi said, almost as if she was cheering herself up. The adults laughed, humoring him.  
  
"Found something. Leo what did you say her powers were?" Paige asked. Leo shrugged.  
  
"None very active. All I can sense right now is hypnotic precognition, and incomplete empathy." Leo said. Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"In English, please?" Paige asked. Leo smiled.  
  
"She can dream the future and can slightly feel other peoples emotions, it's never going to be as intense as most peoples." Leo cleared up. Paige smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, it says here in some unknown date, Sacrah, a powerful upper level demon was defeated by a witch known as Madison Innes. She bound him to eternity as a mortal, and bound his powers to a place where they would always be slightly out of his reach. It also says he was a demon that mastered the craft and was powerful without his powers. He probably could have used witchcraft to enter Lexi's dreams." Paige said. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, call Piper, and tell her who it is. Tell her to bring him back here and we'll have the potion. Leo, why don't you take her-" Phoebe began, Lexi smiled.  
  
"Can I help with the potion?" Lexi asked, her eyes excitedly staring at the book of shadows. Phoebe and Paige smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah but then you have to go with Leo, okay?" Phoebe asked. Lexi nodded, and stood up.  
  
  
  
AN: Tell me how you liked it or didn't like it!!! Suggestions are more than welcome! 


	10. Belong

Chapter 10  
  
Phoebe ducked a spinning dagger, and then levitated above the ground. Her heart raced and she held her breath as she kicked Sacrah in the head. It sent him backwards.  
  
"Good job Phoebe give him the potion!" Piper yelled with a smile on her face. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"Oh no, he's not being let off that easy." Phoebe said. She looked at Cole. "Fri him." Phoebe ordered. Cole raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?" Cole asked. Phoebe rolled here eyes.  
  
"Beat him up! Torture him! You know, kick his ass. Send him to hell times 98." Phoebe said. Cole nodded.  
  
"I can do that." Cole said. Cole stood up, and sent an energyball directly at Sacrah, which from a distance looked like a normal, human being. The man screamed in pain, and looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Let me go witch I'm no threat to you!" Sacrah screamed. Phoebe looked at Piper, who crossed her arms angrily.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You want us to let you go because you're about five hundred times weaker than a third of us?" Piper asked. The demon nodded, and Cole let another energyball launch. It hit him in the leg. Cole laughed as the demon gasped and cried out it pain. Paige hit Cole on the back.  
  
"You're enjoying this too much." Paige said to Cole. Cole shrugged, and stepped aside.  
  
"To answer your question, witch that's what I meant." The weak demon suggested. Phoebe laughed sarcastically, and then rolled her eyes.  
  
"What about a little five year old girl are you going to let her go?" Phoebe asked, starting to get even madder. The demon growled, and stared at her. Phoebe grabbed the potion from Paige, and walked over to Sacrah, now crippled. She let a drop of the potion fall, and almost devour Sacrah's human leg. He let out a gasp of pain, and Phoebe looked at Piper who had a sour look on her face.  
  
"Uh, Pheebs, I don't think that you should keep going, uh down that road." Piper suggested. Phoebe rolled her eyes, and dropped the rest of the potion. The four watched the painful vanquish, and finally there was nothing there.  
  
"LEO!" Phoebe called, anxious to see Lexi. Leo orbed down, with Lexi holding his right hand. Lexi smiled and ran to Phoebe.  
  
"Did you kick his butt?" Lexi asked. Phoebe picked Lexi up and nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah." Phoebe replied. Lexi giggled, and looked at Piper and Paige, Leo and Cole.  
  
"Tank you." Lexi said, leaning her head on Phoebe's shoulder. All five smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Anytime." Piper said, walking to Phoebe/Lexi's side. Lexi smiled and looked at Cole.  
  
"Ha, your funny." Lexi exclaimed. Cole looked at her confused.  
  
"I'm funny? Why's that?" Cole asked, walking towards her. Lexi laughed and shrugged.  
  
"I dunno." Lexi replied, Cole took her from Phoebe and dipped her upside down, and watched adoringly as she laughed sweetly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's brave." Phoebe said, snuggling up to Cole in her bed. Cole looked at her.  
  
"I'm not saying she's not, but why?" Cole asked. Phoebe laughed, and turned towards him.  
  
"Okay, Cole a demon practically tortures her in one of her dreams, and she goes right back to sleep again. If I were five, I'd be in grams's bed in point five seconds." Phoebe said. Cole nodded, and smiled.  
  
"I like it when you're in my bed." Cole said, pulling her closer. Phoebe laughed and shook her head. She climbed on top of him and smiled.  
  
"This is my bed buddy!" Phoebe exclaimed. Cole kissed her, and then she pulled away.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Cole asked, reaching toward her.  
  
"Calm down, Cole nothings, WRONG I just need to talk to you about something." Phoebe said. Cole's face held a worried expression, and he nodded.  
  
"Okay, Cole, you like Lexi, right?" Phoebe asked. Cole chuckled and nodded.  
  
"What are you kidding? I love that girl, she's awesome." Cole replied. Phoebe smiled, and put her hands on her cheeks.  
  
"Really? Honey that's great! Remember before you became the source of all evil? And we had that talk about how many kids we wanted to have?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded, being a guy he had no idea where she was going.  
  
"Yeah. What'd we say? Like three? No offense honey, but the clock is ticking." Cole said. Phoebe rolled her eyes and hit him.  
  
"Cole! Just listen!" She scolded. Cole flinched and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Yeah three kids." Cole said, trying to recover. Phoebe smiled, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I was thinking Lexi could be one of those kids." Phoebe said. Cole smiled and nodded.  
  
"You know, I was thinking the same thing." Cole replied. Phoebe looked surprised, but happy.  
  
"Really?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded.  
  
"Yeah. She gets along with us great, and she's got powers.. She kind of belongs here. I was going to talk to you about it. I figured that she needed to be here, and if you and me didn't do it, Piper and Leo would." Cole said. Phoebe smiled, and hugged him.  
  
  
  
A/N: How'd it go?? I hope it went okay! Hehe u guys haven't been reviewing as much and FY I'm open to criticism too. 


	11. Family

Chapter 11  
  
"Oh Phoebe that's great!" Paige exclaimed, hugging her sister. Piper looked at Leo, and they both smiled.  
  
"Did you tell Lexi yet?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked nervously at Cole.  
  
"No, she'll want to, right?" Phoebe asked. Piper laughed, and Leo smiled.  
  
"What? Of course. She loves you and Cole both. And by you two adopting her, I can watch over her right here, it's perfect." Leo said. Cole looked at Phoebe as they smiled on.  
  
"She does adore you Pheebs." Piper said sweetly. Phoebe smiled and hugged Piper. Suddenly, they heard the quick, lively footsteps of Lexi coming down the stairs.  
  
"Tell her now." Paige said, grabbing Phoebe's hand and pushing her towards the stairs. Phoebe grabbed Cole and they both almost cut Lexi off to get to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Phoebe greeted. Lexi smiled and looked up at her and Cole.  
  
"Good. No dreams." Lexi said, now looking past them to the other room on the right side of the stairs.  
  
"Good. Uh we need to ask you something." Cole said, picking Lexi up. Lexi smiled.  
  
"Otay." Lexi said happily. Phoebe and Cole went to the sunroom, and Cole sat down with Lexi comfortable on his lap. Phoebe joined them.  
  
"Lexi, do you like it here?" Phoebe asked. Lexi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah! A whole lot! The bed is super comfertble, and you didn't leave me! And Piper's food's the greatest in the whole wide world! And Cole and you always play with me, and Paige plays with me a lot too! And Leo told me about my gifts and that a lot of people have them." Lexi went on. Phoebe and Cole smiled. They didn't know that Leo, Paige and Piper were listening to them through the door of the sunroom.  
  
****~****~****~****~  
  
"My foods the greatest in the whole wide world!" Piper whispered with tears in her eyes. Leo smiled and looked at Paige who also held a bright happy grin.  
  
****~****~****~***~  
  
"So, how would you feel if you got to stay here forever and ever?" Phoebe asked in a slight baby voice. Lexi's face brightened up even more that it already was.  
  
"You mean that you and Cole would be my mommy and daddy?" Lexi asked. She somehow knew exactly what they meant, or hoped she did anyways. Phoebe, her eyes now gathering tears of joy nodded. Lexi pulled her in closer so she could hug Cole and Phoebe at the same time. Cole smiled, and hugged Lexi with one arm and Phoebe with the other. For the first time in his life, he not only had one reason to live, but two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
"That's it? We don't have to like.. Go to court or anything like that?" Phoebe asked, signing a paper. She handed the pen to Cole, where he signed his name under Phoebe's. Paige laughed.  
  
"Honey we only have to go to court if we were trying to get illegal custody over her and either the state was objecting or the biological parents was." Cole said. Phoebe nodded, and smiled. Paige took the papers, and looked up.  
  
"Oh, are you going to change her last name? Alexis Mary McGuire or Alexis Mary Turner?" Paige asked. Phoebe looked at Cole, neither one of them had thought of that. They suddenly heard a small voice cry out,  
  
"Turner!" As she ran into the room and jumped on Cole's lap. Cole laughed, and Phoebe smiled. Paige checked some boxes, and Phoebe and Cole signed on the dotted line once again. Lexi smiled and looked up at Phoebe. Phoebe's eyes locked with Lexi's grey eyes, and she felt the same feeling the first time she met her. A comforting chill ran up and down along her spine. The chill was a mix of excitement, and other friendly vibes the little girl gave out.  
  
"Can you do my hair? In two French braids?" Lexi asked. Phoebe chuckled and nodded. Cole also smiled, the feeling of him, Balthazar actually having a family was unbelievable. Not only did he have a gorgeous, caring wife, he also had an adorable little girl who looked up to him, and seemed to barley ever run out of friendly energy. He looked at Paige who winked at him. She could tell Cole's thoughts by his smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
"Huh?" Lexi asked. Her left arm was supporting her head, which had an extremely confused look on her face. Piper sighed.  
  
"Okay. Can you tell me all the things potions are used for?" Piper asked. Lexi switched her sitting stance to a more attentive position.  
  
"For, uh, what's that word again?" Lexi asked. Piper smiled. Lexi looked so cute in her new dark blue denim flairs, and her hot pink tank top. Her hair Phoebe had done in a single French braid.  
  
"Vanquishing." Piper said. Lexi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, uh demons.. And warlocks.. And uh, copying powers, hmmm..pretty much everything, Piper can I do something else?" Lexi asked. Piper laughed, and noticed Paige had come in.  
  
"Piper let her go. Tomorrow she has to spend a whole day with Cole and Leo, over things she's never even heard of before. And then Phoebe gets to show her how spells work. Kids shouldn't have to do this." Paige said, sitting by Lexi. Piper looked down.  
  
"Unfortunately, to survive in this house you have too. Lexi you can go play, okay?" Piper said. Lexi smiled and nodded. She gave Piper a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Piper." Lexi said as she ran out the kitchen door. Paige smiled.  
  
"See I think she got the gist of it." Paige said. Piper nodded. Paige sighed.  
  
"I took her to the park yesterday, she has so much energy. My little cousins, or my Mathews cousins had energy, but she just keeps going and going and going." Paige said. Piper smiled and laughed.  
  
"Phoebe and Cole are good for her; all three of them fit together like a puzzle." Piper exclaimed. Paige nodded.  
  
"Speaking of family." Paige started. Piper raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No one said anything about a family." Piper said. Paige shrugged.  
  
"Well now that ya mention it, are you and Leo trying still?" Paige asked. Piper nodded. She smiled.  
  
"I, I defiantly think it's possible, because I can just feel it. It's just like, not happening, yet." Piper replied. Paige nodded.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck!" Paige exclaimed. Piper smiled at her baby sister.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's shorter than my other chapters but oh well. lol please review. 


	12. When Grandpa Came to Visit

A/N: Just so this makes sense, Victor never came to peace with the whole.. Half demon thing.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"I'll get it!" Lexi let the whole house know, even though Cole and Paige were the only family in it at the time. Cole got up, and followed his daughter to the door. Lexi reached up and unlocked the door. Her hair was in two French braids, and she had on dark blue denim flairs, and a hot pink three quarter sleeve length shirt. She opened the door to reveal Victor standing there. He looked at Lexi in surprise, and then looked straight to Cole. He hadn't heard from his own daughters in a while, and Cole was still on the enemies list, he had no clue who Lexi was.  
  
"Where are my daughters?" Victor asked sternly, almost knocking Lexi down staring at Cole. Lexi looked up at "the man" very meanly and crossed her arms. Cole gulped, knowing this wasn't the area he wanted to screw up.  
  
"Paige!" Cole called, picking up Lexi. Lexi's thin, light brown eyebrows bent down in an annoying grimace as she stared at Victor. Victor shifted his weight and waited for Paige to enter the room.  
  
"Mr. Bennett? I didn't know you were coming." Paige said, trying to set things back down to the friendly level. Lexi leaned into Cole's shoulder and looked at Paige. Victor looked friendly at Paige and shook his head.  
  
"Paige, you can call me Victor." Victor exclaimed. Cole looked at Lexi who looked confused.  
  
"Uh, Lexi why don't you go finish painting me that picture you started earlier?" Cole asked. Lexi ignored him and looked at Victor.  
  
"Who are you?" Lexi asked, now more confused than angry. Victor looked at Cole, and then glanced at Lexi.  
  
"Who are you?" Victor asked back. Lexi shrugged.  
  
"I asted you first!" Lexi said. Paige smiled. She could tell already that Lexi was starting to take after the three women of the house.  
  
"Lexi, your dads right go finish painting him his picture. Could you paint me one two?" Paige asked. Lexi nodded, she was starting to feel the mood of the room now. Cole set her down and gave a kiss on the cheek. She kissed him back and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Innocent?" Victor asked. Paige looked at Cole.  
  
"Sorta." Cole replied for her. Victor put down his suitcase and gave the two a thoughtful look.  
  
"Okay, what's going on around here?" Victor asked. Paige smiled.  
  
"I think Phoebe and Piper should be here for this one. You can uh, sit down or I can get something for you if you want." Paige exclaimed. Victor chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Care to join me Turner?" Victor asked. Cole looked almost intimated. But he nodded to Victor's request, and sat by his father-in-law in the living room. Cole looked back at Paige and mouthed 'call phoebe'. Paige giggled and nodded, going to the kitchen for the phone.  
  
"So how have you been Mr. Bennett?" Cole asked, starting a conversation, half hoping for the 'You can call me Victor' reply, but it never came.  
  
"Cut the crap Turner what's going on?" Victor asked. Cole looked down, and shook his head.  
  
"Uh, not to be rude but you should really, really wait for Phoebe." Cole said. Victor shot him an intimating glare, and Cole nodded.  
  
"Really? Because I don't." Victor said. Cole nodded.  
  
"Well, the little girl, Lexi is Leo's charge." Cole began. Victor nodded.  
  
"And she lost well, pretty much everything but Piper, Leo, Paige and especially Phoebe and I have been with her and helped her through that. She didn't want to leave the manor, and everyone here fell in love with her so.." Cole trailed off, hoping Victor would catch on. A smile grew on his face.  
  
"So Piper and Leo adopted her? That's great! I bet Leo's a great father. To think I almost knocked her over when I first saw her." Victor replied. Cole shook his head, knowing he had to tell him.  
  
"Uh, no sir. Phoebe and I adopted her." Cole said. Victor's smile faded. He really didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Your half demon." Victor said, almost thinking it was some kind of joke. Cole shrugged.  
  
"Well, not really. I just have demonic powers now." Cole said. Victor rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's her name?" Victor asked, knowing he couldn't win. Cole smiled at the thought of her.  
  
"Lexi. Well, Alexis but everyone calls her Lexi." Cole said. Victor smiled. He knew he hadn't been much of a father himself, and didn't want to make the job harder on someone else, even if he didn't like him. Victor shrugged a shrug of acceptation, and Cole smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm really glad you came, dad." Phoebe said happily. The group sat at the dining room table, and Lexi sat in between Cole and Piper, eyeing Victor curiously. Victor smiled and nodded.  
  
"I hope I wasn't too unexpected. It was a last minute decision." Victor said, serving him some mashed potatoes. Lexi's extremely wavy hair was down, and very damp, it was obvious she had just taken a bath. A small wave of silence washed over the room. Victor sighed.  
  
"So, I'm told I have a new granddaughter." Victor said, smiling at Lexi. Phoebe looked at her daughter from across the table. She didn't want to push the family thing. Although Lexi seemed to want to push it, but Phoebe didn't know how the grandpa thing would go over with the five year old. Lexi almost searched her brain for something to say. She smiled and started eating again.  
  
Phoebe exchanged glances with Cole and smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cole dropped his watch on the table, and pulled off his shirt, trying not to wake Phoebe who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. He started to put the shirt in the hammock, and noticed a small sheet of paper. He smiled, thinking it was from Phoebe and went into the bathroom and flipped on the light to read it. He closed the door as quietly as he could, and read the cursive, almost perfect hand righting in dark, rich red ink. It wasn't Phoebe's handwriting.  
  
*****Letter******  
  
With the Charmed Ones rest a child, Who can see the power of my past, And one day will have the power, To stop evil in it's tracks.  
  
Give me the child, This letter doesn't lie, Or the child and the witch, Along with the "family" will die.  
  
I'm giving you some time, To do what you have to do, Just remember Turner, Time is money too. ***Bathroom  
  
Cole almost gasped, and read the poem over and over again. His throat tightened up, an opened the door to look at Phoebe. He wasn't going to try and handle things by himself, not again. He wasn't going to risk everything he'd gained.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok.. So tell me how it is. Thanks for the reviews. but there hasn't been as many lately.. LoL so please review!!! 


	13. Kobe

Chapter 13  
  
"What do you want me to do Piper? We obviously didn't vanquish Sacrah like we thought." Cole said, getting worried. Piper rested her head in her hand.  
  
"Okay, okay everyone just calm down. That guy is weak. How is he going to kill the power of three, plus one indestructible demon and a very protective white lighter? And how is he going to get by that to even lay a hand on Lexi?" Paige asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Paige is right. We need to think rationally. Lets just be extra careful for a while, Lexi's birthday is coming up. Like three days coming up." Phoebe said, changing subjects. Leo cut in.  
  
"Bye the way your dad left this morning. He got an important business call. He wanted me to say by for you. He said he'll come back soon. Get to know Lexi a little better." Leo said. Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hear that Pheebs? An important business call." Piper said. Phoebe moaned and leaned against Cole.  
  
"Always. Now, Lexi. School hasn't started yet, so I think a birthday party with her friends would be a really big challenge." Phoebe said. Cole nodded.  
  
"Well, I was going to take her to a pre season Lakers game. It's a day before but, oh well." Cole said. Piper laughed.  
  
"Cole, Lakers?" Piper asked. Cole shrugged.  
  
"She likes to watch the game on T.V. Plus I got really close seats; I mean they don't get any closer than this." Cole said, flashing two tickets. Leo grabbed the tickets from Cole.  
  
"What? The benches Cole who do you know?" Leo asked. Cole laughed and shrugged.  
  
"The assistant coach and I go way back. He's a pretty nice guy so he gave me the passes." Cole said, grabbing the tickets and putting them back into his pocket. Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well me Piper and Phoebe are going to take her shopping, and a few other girl things." Paige said. Leo's eyes widened.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Leo asked. Piper shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Phoebe and I thought we'd go out for a big dinner. Buy her something and give it to her then." Piper suggested.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Come on! He's getting hacked down there!" Lexi shouted as a ref ran by. Cole looked at the bench of players, who all looked over at the almost six- year old.  
  
"Speaker of the truth." Rick Fox said. Cole nodded, and watched in enjoyment as the ref starred back at Lexi. Lexi lifted up her arms.  
  
"Why are you staring at me? I'm not the one getting my butt kicked!" Lexi called. The ref immediately turned his head, and started watching the game. Cole laughed, and pulled Lexi back. The buzzer rang and Kobe Bryant walked over the bench, and went to Lexi after getting his share of violent advise.  
  
"Hey kid you like the game?" Kobe asked. Lexi smiled and nodded. He laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah you should come around more often, you're the only one who can get through to the refs." Kobe said. Lexi laughed and shrugged.  
  
"If you wanted to you could beat 'em up." Lexi said. Kobe laughed and shrugged, and walked away. Lexi looked up at Cole.  
  
"Thanks dad. I love you." Lexi said, giving her dad a hug. Cole hugged her back, and smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, she's got different style than me." Piper said with a smile on her face. The three walked down the mall, with Phoebe holding Lexi's hand. Paige laughed.  
  
"I think it's awesome. It's like a tomboy, skater, thing but its still girly." Paige said, thinking about the baggy and sports pants. Phoebe laughed.  
  
"I'm hungry." Lexi said, looking up that the three sisters. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Okay you guys go get food and a table, I need to use the rest room." Phoebe said. Lexi nodded, and let go of Phoebe's hand. Phoebe walked a little way until she saw a restroom sign, and walked in. She accidentally bumped into a woman wearing leather pants, and a light pink shirt, and was obviously wearing a black bra.  
  
"Opps, sorry." Phoebe said. The woman turned around, and glared at Phoebe.  
  
"Do you think she likes it? Being bounced around from family to family. Do you think a little shopping trip is going to make up for it? Ha, you are no different from her real father or her aunt and uncle. Witches." The woman said, shaking her head. She glared at Phoebe with her light green eyes. Her brilliant red hair reached her shoulders.  
  
"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked, turning around. The woman put her hands up.  
  
"Look, that's not my problem. I don't know what all you, uh, Charmed Ones plan to do with it, but we are going to get it." The woman threatened. Phoebe drew back her fist, but then realized she had something to say first, she needed information. She through the woman up against the wall.  
  
"Who are you?" Phoebe asked. The woman smiled, but didn't answer. Phoebe rolled her eyes and got right to the point.  
  
"Look, bitch you lay a hand on my daughter and your dead, got it?" Phoebe asked. Getting in her fighting stance. The woman shrugged.  
  
"Look, witch the whole underworld is practically obsessed with the death of that brat. Why wait twenty years when I can try and stop her now?" The woman asked. Phoebe went to punch the lady, but she shimmered out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is everybody?" Lexi asked, walking into the living room. Leo smiled and looked at his niece adoringly.  
  
"Remember Paige showed you all those bad guys in that big book?" Leo asked. Lexi looked up and nodded.  
  
"Yep. Demons right? What's dat book called again?" Lexi asked. Leo chuckled.  
  
"The book of shadows." Leo replied. Lexi nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah. They went to fight them?" Lexi asked. Leo nodded.  
  
"They said happy birthday but this was very important." Leo said, picking Lexi up and sitting on the couch. Lexi's happy face dropped, and then she seemed to cheer her self up.  
  
"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Lexi asked. Leo nodded.  
  
"Already ordered it." Leo replied. Lexi smiled.  
  
"Oh, and do you want your present now, or later?" Leo asked. Lexi looked up thoughtfully, and then smiled.  
  
"Now." Lexi replied excitedly. Leo nodded, put Lexi on the couch and went to the kitchen. He came back, holding a small, golden blonde puppy in his hand. Lexi gasped happily and ran to Leo.  
  
"WOW!!! Is he for me?" Lexi asked. Leo set the puppy down, and he went immediately to Lexi. He was a little curious about how she knew the puppy was a he, but then caught on to a lucky guess. She sat down, and let the puppy crawl on her and lick her as she giggled in delight.  
  
"Thank you soooooo much Leo!" Lexi said. Leo nodded, and picked up Lexi and the puppy and set them on the couch. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a blue color. He also pulled out what looked like a small charm. The puppy looked up at the charm immediately, and stopped wagging its tail and licking.  
  
"What's that?" Lexi asked, looking at the jewel. Leo smiled.  
  
"This, is called a charm. Piper told you about those didn't she?" Leo asked, showing the jewel to Lexi. Lexi nodded.  
  
"It's very powerful. Remember all those demons in the book of shadows? Well this can help protect you from them. All you have to do, is hold it, and concentrate on someone you love, someone that knows about magic. For only a couple seconds, no one can do anything to you. But after that, the person that you concentrated on should be there to protect you." Leo said. Lexi nodded.  
  
"Thanks!" Lexi said, giving her uncle a hug. The puppy barked playfully, and sniffed the jewel. Leo put the charm on a sliver chain, and fastened it around Lexi's neck.  
  
"What are you gonna name him?" Leo asked. Lexi shrugged, and patted the puppy comfortably.  
  
"Hmmm.. Blazer?" Lexi seemed to ask the puppy. Leo wondered if this could be one of her powers, communicating with animals. The puppy, seemed to look at Lexi, and then looked disapprovingly at the name. Lexi laughed.  
  
"Kobe." Lexi stated. Leo smiled.  
  
"Cool." Leo said. Lexi smiled and hugged the playful puppy.  
  
  
  
A/N: How was it??? Tell me the truth... You guys have me worried b/c you haven't been reviewing as much... Not that I'm not thankful! Let's see.. Victor always knew Cole was half demon didn't him? Because in season three when Prue and Cole went back to the Wild West or whatever Victor said something along the lines of "Love her? He's half demon!" If I'm not mistaking... LoL please review! 


	14. Tick Tock Tick Tock

Chapter 14  
  
"Cole, its fine. Lexi isn't even nervous or anything. Go to work." Phoebe instructed. Cole sighed and nodded. He walked into the kitchen where Lexi was eating her scrambled eggs.  
  
"Hey Lex ready for your first day of school?" Cole asked, kneeling by Lexi's chair. Lexi shrugged.  
  
"I guess. What time are you gonna be home?" Lexi asked. Cole smiled.  
  
"I have my lunch when you come home so I'm going to pick you up! And after that we can go out to eat and we can talk about your first day." Cole said, giving Lexi a kiss on the cheek. Lexi smiled and giggled.  
  
"Cool." Lexi replied. Cole looked at his little girl one last time. As usual, her hair was in two French braids. She had on the same outfit as the day he first met her. Black, jean baggy pants and a bright, green tank top. Her small Van's shoes were a size too big, but Phoebe bought them for her anyway, since "those were the ones she wanted".  
  
"Bye honey I'll see you at ten thirty." Cole said. He waved to Piper, Leo and Paige and gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek. He left out the front door.  
  
"Come on Lexi." Phoebe said, putting Lexi's Lion King back pack on her. Lexi smiled, and ran to Piper. She gave her a hug, and she gave Paige a kiss on the cheek. She ran to Leo, and hugged him as well.  
  
"Kobe!!!!" Lexi called, waiting for the growing puppy, (now up to her knees) to come running down the stairs. The puppy did exactly that, and ran straight to Lexi.  
  
"See you soon! Watch over them, they're weird." Lexi made a loud whisper to Kobe. Piper opened her mouth playfully.  
  
"Who you calling weird?" Paige asked, Picking up the little girl. Lexi giggled with delight, and then left with Phoebe to her first day of school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay. I'm your new teacher, Mrs. Sibley. I don't think any of you know each other so let's say our names in this circle." Mrs. Sibley instructed. It was a fairly small class, twenty kindergarteners in the circle that sat on a bright blue carpet. Lexi watched as one by one her class mates said their names. She was getting bored, and started to look around the room. Suddenly, one little girl caught her attention.  
  
"Uh, My names Camryn. But everybody I know calls me Cammi." The blonde haired girl exclaimed. Her straight, blonde hair was in a single French braid, and her freakily face seemed just as laid back as Lexi's. Lexi's eyes locked with Cammi's dark blue, and both shared some kind of energy.  
  
Time passed, and Lexi and the other kids sat at the tables that were spread around the room. Cammi and Lexi sat next to each other, and paid no attention to the teacher.  
  
"Are you bored?" Lexi asked Cammi. Again, the two girls made eye contact, and Lexi noticed Cammi's eyes were blue, but then had a black rip around the blue.  
  
"Yeah." Cammi said. Lexi leaned back, and watched as the teacher sneezed. Both girls giggled silently.  
  
"Did you see her hair? It almost flew off her head!" Cammi whispered to Lexi. Cammi had on bright red Addidas sport pants, and a black tank top almost exactly like Lexi's. Lexi nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how was it?" Cole asked, taking a bite out of his club sandwich. Lexi smiled.  
  
"It was Otay. The teacher is really funny. I don't think she tries to be though. And I met some friends. Only three though. I like Cammi the bestest." Lexi rambled on. Cole smiled; glad his daughter enjoyed the first part of her day.  
  
"What were the other two's names?" Cole asked. Lexi looked up thoughtfully.  
  
"Troy and Ryan." Lexi replied. Cole nodded. They finished their meal, while talking about random things, and Cole dropped Lexi off at the manor, and then went back to work.  
  
***Cole's work  
  
Cole sat down, his face still held a smile. He loved Lexi, and loved to spend time with her. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He turned toward another small sheet of paper that was written in read ink.  
  
***Letter  
  
Time is running out, You better give her up soon, Or else she will be taken, From your home at about noon.  
  
Don't worry, For you have a month and three days To make your choice wisely, Or else I'll to it my way.  
  
I see you every day, Watch your every move, You don't want to give her up, But think of what's to loose.  
  
***Cole's work  
  
Cole ripped the letter; he had to talk to Phoebe. He shimmered to the manor  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't you think we should talk to her? Let her know what's going on?" Paige asked, skimming through the book of shadows. Piper shook her head.  
  
"No, lets not bug her with that quite yet. We need to get her out of the house, put a few protection spells on the place, Phoebe when you dropped her off today were there any, you know like sports camps, or after school things you still might have time to take her too?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she really liked that Lakers game she went to with Cole, so I picked up a co-ed beginners basketball instruction thingy." Phoebe replied. Piper nodded.  
  
"Great. Leo go check with the elders. Phoebe, Cole go take her to that- Basketball thing. take as much time as you can. Keep your eyes out for any, demonic, gym teachers or something." Piper ordered.  
  
  
  
A/N: Quick right? LoL well it's getting to the juicy parts. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	15. Fighting Back the Tears

Chapter 15  
  
"Why?" Lexi asked, peeking down the middle of the Turner's dark blue BMW X5. Cole looked to Phoebe.  
  
"Well.. You like basketball right?" Phoebe asked, as they pulled into a Sports Authority. Lexi nodded.  
  
"Yeah but you didn't tell me before. AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD You always tries and takes me away from the house when something is wrong." Lexi replied. Phoebe laughed and looked at Cole who put on a fake smile.  
  
"Well.. lets see, you need shoes, a bag, shorts and shirts for basketball right?" Cole asked, changing the subject. Lexi looked down and nodded, she knew something was going on. The three walked inside the sports authority, and came out with three pairs of Nike shorts, one black, one yellow and one silver. They fit Lexi low, down barley pass her knees. The shirts were all sleeveless, except one. Her shoes were low top; black Nike's that seemed to be all she wanted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cole walked into the high school gym, where the camp was being held. Lexi sat down, now fully changed. She had on her silver shorts that had a black Nike logo on the very bottom of her left leg. Her black, sleeveless shirt had 'Just Do It' in white. She put on her shoes, and put her Nike flip flops in her bag.  
  
"Lexi!!!" A little girl shouted, running towards Lexi. Lexi spun around to come face to face with Cammi. Both girls smiled.  
  
"You play?" Lexi asked. Cammi shrugged.  
  
"Now I guess." She answered, looking back at her parents who were walking over. Suddenly, a huge smile appeared on Phoebe's face.  
  
"Gracie Bullock?" Phoebe asked, running towards the Golden blonde haired woman. The woman smiled and hugged Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell? Oh my god! I thought for sure you'd be out of her once you graduated!" The blonde haired woman said with delight. The hug ended and Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I went to New York for a while, but then came home and got married. It's Turner, actually." Phoebe said. Grace smiled and nodded.  
  
"Great! Yeah I'm now a Trieber." Gracie said nodding. Phoebe smiled; she looked to the side and tilted her head.  
  
"Yeah, Anthony how are you doing?" Phoebe asked. The man had strawberry blonde hair and clear blue eyes. As the three carried on, Cole stood back, and then was introduced. Cammi and Lexi exchanged glances. They heard a whistle blow, and a heavy set man called over the girls and boys that went to the camp. They started doing passing drills; of course Lexi and Cammi were partners.  
  
"Which one's Lexi?" Gracie asked, after hearing the story of Lexi. Phoebe smiled and pointed to Lexi,  
  
"In the French braids. Two of them." Phoebe replied. Gracie nodded.  
  
"Camryn's right next to her." Grace stated. Phoebe smiled. Neither one of the girls were paying attention. They watched as the coach explained the dribbles, and had the kids' line up, and start dribbling with their 'strong' hand. Lexi had the ball pounding in her left, and Cammi dribbled it in her right.  
  
"Think fast!" Lexi half whispered, as she knocked the ball from Cammi who was dribbling it. Cammi ran and got it, and came back with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey!" Cammi said as she tapped Lexi's ball with her foot. Soon enough, the drill had turned into a contest that the two girls made up.  
  
*~*~*~* in the bleachers  
  
"So, how are Piper and Prue?" Wes asked. Phoebe looked down, and half smiled.  
  
"Pipers great. Prue, actually, Prue passed away." Phoebe replied sadly. Grace looked at Anthony, and both of them seemed surprised.  
  
"But, actually, Paige is our half sister. She lives with us now." Phoebe corrected. Gracie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, that's, good." Neither one of them knew what to say. Phoebe laughed to take the pressure off.  
  
"Lighten up Gracie." Phoebe said, half joking. Gracie smiled and looked towards Anthony.  
  
"Well, I bet their one step ahead of the other kids." Cole said changing subjects. The adult's heads turned to watch Cammi and Lexi who where trying to knock the ball away from each other, while laughing and giggling. The coach called for them to get in teams of four, and line up on the baseline. Phoebe looked at her watch; two hours since they left the manor had passed. One from when the camp had started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*On the Court.  
  
"Be on my team?" Lexi asked Cammi who nodded.  
  
"Who else?" Cammi asked, as the two looked around at the boys and girls. Lexi looked up thoughtfully.  
  
"Get someone who's good. Forrest!" Lexi replied, calling to the dark skinned little boy that had been doing the drills almost perfectly the whole time. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"What about Katy?" Lexi asked, looking around. Forrest shook his head.  
  
"No." Cammi replied. She looked behind her, and found a blonde haired little boy that walked passes their group. Forrest tapped him on the arm, and pretty soon the four of them sat on the base line.  
  
"Okay. We are going to have a little relay race. One ball per group." The coach began to instruct. The last three kids from each line rolled their balls away, until at last each group had one ball. The coach smiled.  
  
"Good, now when I say go, the first person is going to dribble down, touch the far wall, come back and bounce it to the second person in line, who's going to do the same, and so on and so on." The coach finished. The boys and girls stood up. Lexi gave Cammi a mischievous smile, which was returned to her. Forrest was first, then the blonde haired boy.  
  
"On your marks, get set, GO!" The coach exclaimed. Forrest took off; the little boy was obviously right handed.  
  
"Whoa! See I told you. We're gonna win!" Lexi said with excitement. Cammi smiled and proceeded to cheer on the blonde haired boy. He went, followed by Cammi. Lexi was the last to go, and finished first. A small round of applause came from the audience of parents as the last team finished. The coach looked at Lexi and Cammi.  
  
"Lexi, Camryn can I talk to you for a sec?" The coach asked. Lexi looked up and shrugged.  
  
"Okay." Cammi said. The girls stood up and followed the coach who walked into the supply room. Lexi suddenly jumped, and she and Cammi rushed to the door he closed.  
  
"DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lexi cried, banging on the door. The coach grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. Cammi started banging the door, but the coach grabbed her with his other hand. Soon enough, they heard pounding on the door from the outside.  
  
"Lexi?" Voices asked from the outside. The coach, now turned into a dark brown demon, and shimmered out.  
  
*~*~*~*~Outside of the supply closet.  
  
"Shit!" Anthony cursed. He looked at Gracie worriedly, and the two of them looked up at Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"Look!" Grace said, pointing to the other side of the gym. Phoebe's eyes flashed towards where her finger was pointing, but Cole's didn't. Grace put her hand over the door handle, and then it suddenly opened.  
  
"Telekinesis?" Cole asked, not surprised. Gracie looked up at him questionably, and Anthony nodded.  
  
"Camryn?" Anthony asked, searching the supply room. Phoebe came in, looking around. Cole looked up accusingly at Anthony.  
  
"You part of this?" Cole asked, taking a threatening step towards Anthony. Anthony backed away.  
  
"What? No, way. No freaking way. What, are you?" Anthony now asked, stepping up to Cole. Cole shook his head and looked at Phoebe. Gracie pulled Anthony back.  
  
"What are you?" Gracie asked in defense. Phoebe looked nervously around the room and sarcastically smiled.  
  
"The Charmed Ones! Yeah, when Prue died we actually had to meet Paige, and found out the result of my mothers affair with her white lighter turned out to be about four inches taller than me!" Phoebe rambled. Gracie looked relieved, and sat on the trash can. Anthony didn't look impressed.  
  
"What are you?" Anthony asked, looking to Cole. Cole crossed his arms and smiled.  
  
"Well, I used to be the half demon Balthazar, but then, I fell in love with Phoebe. She vanquished that part of me, so I then moved on to the demonic wasteland and gained some demonic powers." Cole replied simply. Anthony looked at Gracie who nodded.  
  
"Prove it." Anthony said, looking from Cole to Phoebe.  
  
"What? Tell us who you are?" Phoebe stated. Anthony rolled his eyes.  
  
"Two witches. Nothing more, nothing less." Grace replied. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Prove it." Cole said, shifting his weight. Gracie rolled her eyes, and looked up.  
  
"Kristen!" Gracie called, wiping her eyes. A young, fit woman around the age of twenty or so orbed in. She looked questionably at Cole, and then turned towards Gracie and Anthony.  
  
"Can you sense Camryn?" Anthony asked with a face full of worried concerns. The blonde woman closed her eyes and then opened them again.  
  
"No." Kristen answered. Cole looked worriedly at Phoebe, who still was trying desperately to fight back the tears. 


	16. Special Visit

Chapter 16  
  
"Phoebe, just calm down, we'll find her. Everything will be okay." Cole comforted. Phoebe shook her head. Tears were running down her face. She shook her head again.  
  
"I, I can't deal with this, Cole. I'm not meant to do this, I can't do this. My body isn't built to feel this way. She's I can't lose her!" Phoebe cried out. She collapsed into Cole, who caught her and embraced her in a hug.  
  
"We'll get her back.. No matter what. They obviously need to keep her alive. Honey, baby look at me." Cole said, lifting up Phoebe's chin. Phoebe looked up at him. Her eyes began to grow puffy. Cole wiped the tears away from her face.  
  
"I promise, I swear, we'll get Lexi back. She and you are the two most important things in my life. I never let anything happen to you, and I'm not about to let anything happen to Lexi." Cole said. Phoebe nodded, and looked down. She buried her face into Cole's chest, and tried to get a hold of herself.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Phoebe asked, leaning on Cole. Cole hugged her tight.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Piper. I think we should just, randomly search the underworld. Where else would a demonic kidnapper go?" Cole replied. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Anthony and Gracie are in the attic still, with Piper and Paige right?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded.  
  
"Yeah Leo went to check with the elders. Kirsten is trying to get a read off Cammi from the underworld." Cole answered. Phoebe nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, good idea. Cole, Phoebe, Anthony and Gracie can search the underworld with Kristen. I don't know maybe try and meet up with her or something. I will go with Leo and Paige and check all the demonic hangouts above. well. hell." Piper exclaimed. Cole nodded. He looked at Phoebe who agreed by grabbing his hand.  
  
"Let's go." Phoebe said. Gracie grabbed Phoebe's hand, and Anthony stepped on Cole's foot. Cole shook his head and laughed, shimmering down into the underworld.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, brat. I asked you very nicely. Where is my power?" The coach asked. He turned into the same, weak human he was when The Charmed ones had thought they vanquished him. Lexi looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She shook her head.  
  
"I told you I don't know." Lexi almost screamed. "Where's Cammi?" Lexi asked. The coach shrugged.  
  
"One of my friends is, looking over her. Okay, it's really simple, Lexi. Tell me where my power is, I'll take you back up to your parents, or where they can find you. If you don't, I have to make you, or either make it so you can't tell anybody. Get it?" Sacrah asked. Lexi looked down, and then looked back up at him. Her face seemed to be frozen in fear.  
  
"I told you I don't know! Pwease take me back to my mommy and daddy. Pwease?" Lexi asked, her voice getting shaky. The demon looked down and chuckled. He raised his arm, and grow a medium sized energy ball. Lexi started at the glowing ball in fear. She quickly tried to run away from the wall she sat against, but the prison-like bars kept her from going anywhere. He turned around, and she faced him.  
  
"Leo." Lexi whimpered. The energy ball released from his hand and hit her dead center in the stomach. The blow knocked her against the medal bars. She fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
"God damn it!" The demon swore, walking over to Lexi. Blood dripped from her stomach.  
  
"Wasn't supposed to be that strong.." The demon mumbled. He turned away from the little body that was at his feet and heard footsteps.  
  
"Got that right. Give me my daughter, NOW." Cole threatened as he entered the quarter with Phoebe by his side. Gracie and Anthony came in behind them.  
  
"Lexi! Oh my god Lexi!" Phoebe cried, running towards the bars. She softly reached her hand in and placed it on Lexi's back. By Phoebe's touch Lexi immediately became alert, and painfully twisted towards Phoebe.  
  
"Mommy?" Lexi asked. Phoebe nodded. She tried to hold back the tears. The demon laughed from inside the cage.  
  
"Cute." Sacrah mumbled. Cole felt the anger rush through his body. He started tossing energy balls at the cage, although nothing went past them. The balls just too simply disappear.  
  
"Where's Camryn?" Anthony demanded. The demon shrugged.  
  
"Oh, with a friend of mine." Sacrah replied. Anthony looked at Cole who nodded.  
  
"Go." Cole ordered. Anthony and Gracie hurried in another direction.  
  
"Come on you coward get out here and pick on someone your own size." Cole dared. Sacrah laughed and took a step back.  
  
"Nah, I'm doing just fine here." Sacrah stated. Cole clenched his fist, and looked down at Lexi. He looked back up at the demon, trying not to make it obvious of his fear. Sacrah looked down at Lexi.  
  
"Can you tell me where my damn power is?" The demon yelled. Lexi shook her head, and tried to get closer to Phoebe.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her. Let her out, NOW." Phoebe ordered. The demon shook his head.  
  
"Sorry." The demon answered. He walked to the edge of the cage, and Cole ran towards it. Sacrah picked Lexi up, who struggled and reached towards Phoebe.  
  
"Mommy.." Lexi cried out. Phoebe put her hands over her mouth and turned towards Cole.  
  
"Do something." Phoebe begged. Cole nodded.  
  
"A spell, try a spell." Cole said. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Uh, the wall that keeps us from each other, Let transform this divider into another, Let it be weak and easily broken, Do it now with what I've spoken." Phoebe improvised. Nothing happened, she looked at Cole in sorrow, and then suddenly saw a glow of golden light. Phoebe once again leaned back on Cole. Her knees gave in, as she viewed in awe. Prue, was standing there. She had on a sky blue gown, and her hair was shoulder length and down.  
  
"Prue?" Phoebe asked, starting to walk towards her oldest sister. Prue nodded and half smiled. Sacrah raised an eyebrow. He laid Lexi down on a table. She was loosing so much blood her brain didn't support her conscious anymore.  
  
"Phoebe, listen to me. You can't let her die. She is in a way my charge, she is going to win the fight for good. Remember when we found out that sometimes you let your emotions get to you, and sometimes we don't?" Prue asked, getting right to the subject. She still glowed in golden light. Phoebe looked down, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but what do I do now?" Phoebe asked. Prue looked up.  
  
"You'll figure it out honey. Think of, maybe twisting it a little bit. Think of what you've already done. Tell Piper I miss her a lot. Oh, and-" Prue hesitated. She leaned towards Phoebe and whispered something in her ear. Phoebe smiled and nodded.  
  
"Bye honey. I'll be watching you Cole." Prue joked. In the same gold light as she entered, she disappeared.  
  
"Wow." Sacrah stated. Cole looked at Phoebe.  
  
"How'd she get down here?" Cole asked. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Cole, emotion. what does she means emotion?" Phoebe asked. Cole watched as Sacrah started to mix ingredients together, he guessed it was a dark magic truth potion.  
  
"I don't know, put more emotion into the spell?" Cole suggested. Phoebe looked up. They heard Lexi scream, and she rolled of the table and ran to the bars. Phoebe ran to meet her.  
  
"Mommy, I dust wanna go home." Lexi whimpered. She was in bad shape, and she fell to the ground. Phoebe guessed it was taking all her shape just to wake up. Lexi looked up at Phoebe weakly.  
  
"Sweetie, I know. I love you very much and we are going to get you out of her okay?" Phoebe asked. Lexi nodded. Phoebe looked up at Sacrah. She hated him. He had an aura of evil around him and she could feel it. He did this to her little girl, he would pay. Suddenly, she felt different. She looked up, and suddenly part of the cage was missing. She looked back at Cole who had seen it too. She understood, if she twisted her fear and sorrow into anger maybe that would do the trick. She must have picked up a new power.  
  
She bent down towards Lexi.  
  
"Listen, do you think you could run out of here to daddy?" Phoebe whispered. Lexi looked up at her with her teary eyes. She nodded. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Pretty soon, a bar may be missing and you can slip through, okay?" Phoebe asked. Lexi nodded, she got ready, looking at all the metal bars. Phoebe looked up at Sacrah, who was smiling evilly. She hated all those teeth, the crooked teeth, and she hated every other thing about him. She felt her heart beat, and her head throb, and suddenly, she saw one of the bars on the other side, quietly disappear. She looked down at Lexi, and Lexi nodded.  
  
"Give it up." Sacrah suggested. Phoebe started going towards the other end of the cage, the opposite side where the brooked bar was. Cole started walking forwards. Lexi waited until Sacrah finally started moving towards Phoebe. She made eye contact with the demon until she heard Lexi's little footsteps hurry towards Cole. Sacrah turned around just as she escaped the bars. Cole ran towards Lexi so he could meet her half way. Phoebe smiled in pride.  
  
Suddenly, the bars disappeared, this time with smoke. Sacra then shimmered out with Lexi. Phoebe looked at Cole.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, on the verge of tears. Cole looked around in amazement, and he heard footsteps. He turned around just in time to see Gracie, Anthony and Kristen, with Cammi in Anthony's arms. Gracie looked worriedly at Phoebe, who broke out in tears. 


	17. More Helpful Hints

Last Chapter.. More helpful hints.  
  
"Phoebe, go rest honey we'll take care of this." Piper said. She'd looked at her sister in sympathy. Phoebe hadn't slept for a week, for as long as Lexi had been gone. Phoebe shook her head. Her eyes were puffy red and swollen, from crying.  
  
"No, Piper if it was YOUR kid you'd understand. I'm sick of everyone telling me to give up!" Phoebe screamed. Paige shook her head.  
  
"We aren't telling you to do that Phoebe we are TRYING to help you get some sleep. You barley eat, and haven't slept at all. We will keep working." Paige answered. Phoebe opened her mouth as if to say something, but fell back into a faint.  
  
"LEO!" Piper screamed. Leo orbed in and rushed to Phoebe's side in a hurry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Phoebe's head*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How many times do I have to save you sis?" Prue asked. Phoebe looked around. The place was covered forever in white light, and Prue had a gold glow around her.  
  
"Prue? Prue you have to tell me where Lexi is! I need her, I can't let her die." Phoebe exclaimed, almost jumping on to Prue. Prue smiled.  
  
"You're telling me Phoebe they're going nuts up here." Prue exclaimed. Phoebe didn't find her sense of humor at all amusing, and pulled away from her embrace.  
  
"Alright. Phoebe she's in the alley behind P3. If you have Cole shimmer there you can probably save her. Not Leo or Paige they can't go. And neither can Piper." Prue informed. Phoebe looked confused.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe asked. Prue smiled. Phoebe let out a small grin as she put two and two together.  
  
"That narrows down the list." Phoebe replied. Prue nodded.  
  
"You can do it honey." Prue said. Phoebe nodded, suddenly the white light turned into darkness, but then turned into the living room of the manor. She saw Cole holding her, and Leo trying to heal her.  
  
"Cole, shimmer me to the alley behind P3." Phoebe ordered. Cole nodded, knowing there wasn't any time for anything. Piper looked at Paige.  
  
"Yeah me two." Piper said to Paige. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"No, you guys can't go. Piper stay here. DON'T GO." Phoebe said. Cole shimmered them to the alley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shh! Phoebe if you go now you don't have a chance!" Cole said, grabbing Phoebe by the arm. Phoebe nodded. Her heart longed for the little girl that was in the corner of the alley, rocking back and forth with her legs tucked into her chest. Lexi's face was drenched with tears and smeared with dirt. Her hair was damp and laying down in front of her face. Phoebe buried her head into Cole's chest. Sacrah stood in the middle of the alley.  
  
"Lexi, its Lexi right? I really don't get any pleasure out of hurting you any more so if you could tell me where my power is I wouldn't have to." Sacrah said in his deep voice. He looked up, two three darklighters.  
  
"Any sign of the Charmed Ones?" Sacrah asked. Lexi looked up at the name, hoping they would have a reply. The dark lighters laughed.  
  
"I'm beginning to doubt you Sacrah." The darklighter said. Sacrah looked at Lexi.  
  
"Your mommy and daddy don't even care enough about you to drop in. And look where we are, right behind your aunts club. They didn't even check here." Sacrah exclaimed. Phoebe felt the rage inside her start to build up. The darklighters stood in heavy guard. Lexi was beginning to sob even more.  
  
"I told you I don't know." Lexi said, stuttering in between words. Phoebe looked at Cole who nodded.  
  
"DON'T YOU GET IT BITCH SHE DOESN'T KNOW!" Phoebe screamed, coming out from behind him. The dark lighters aimed at her, but Cole killed them off with energyballs. Lexi looked up, and then looked down again. She tried to get even closer to the wall than she already was. Sacrah turned around.  
  
"If its one thing I've learned from our past experiences, it's that you can pretty much beat me, for now." Sacrah exclaimed, shimmering out. Phoebe ran to Lexi as fast as she could. She reached for her but Lexi backed away further into the corner. Phoebe looked at her daughter hurt, and realized the power of Sacrah's words.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. We looked for you everywhere. We thought he'd keep you in more of a hidden place! Honey come here. It's okay." Lexi started crying and let Phoebe wrap her arms around her. Phoebe picked her up, but Lexi cried out in pain. Cole looked down. Lexi's knee was swollen, and bent out of shape.  
  
"Here give her to me and we'll get outta here." Cole answered. Phoebe carefully handed Lexi to Cole, and Lexi caved into him. Phoebe put a hand on his back and around Lexi and they shimmered back to the manor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey baby how ya doin?" Piper asked, coming into the guest room that hadn't yet been redone to match Lexi's personality. Lexi looked up, she had been watching T.V in a white terry cloth robe, and her leg was elevated with an ice pack secured firmly to her knee, for some reason, she didn't want Leo to heal her. Her cuts had been taken care of, but the little girl hadn't said anything since she came back home. She looked up at Piper with a frown, and looked back at the T.V.  
  
"Honey, you can cry you know, you can tell me or your mommy or your daddy or Leo or Paige what happened if you need to get it out." Piper exclaimed. A tear rolled down Lexi's cheek.  
  
"If Phoebe and Cole didn't love me they didn't have to adopt me. I'm sorry." Lexi said coldly. Piper stopped breathing. She was taken back by the little girl's reply, she hadn't called Phoebe or Cole their actual names since she asked for permission to call them mommy and daddy.  
  
"What? Sweetie how can you say that? Your mommy and daddy love you so much! Did you know that when you were missing your mommy didn't sleep all week because she was worried so much and trying to find you? And your daddy was barley home because he was checking all the places he could think of where you were." Piper answered. Lexi looked up, and the spark that was in her eye suddenly came back.  
  
"You mean dat? But Satra told me that we were right by your cub. Why didn't you find me if you were looking that hard?" Lexi asked. Piper smiled at the little girls concern.  
  
"Don't believe anything a demon tells you. He was trying to make you feel bad. Think about it this way. If we were playing hide and seek where is the first place you'd look for me?" Piper asked. Lexi looked up thoughtfully.  
  
"Uh, in the car outside in the back seat?" Lexi guessed. Piper shook her head. Lexi got a thoughtful face and then smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't hide in the drier again would you?" Lexi asked. Piper laughed and shook her head.  
  
"What if I hid right under your bed?" Piper asked. Lexi laughed.  
  
"IIII know what you're talking about! If mommy and daddy were looking estra estra hard for me, then they wouldn't think of looking in the easy places!" Lexi explained. Piper nodded, and hugged the little girl tightly.  
  
"I'll send Phoebe and Cole in okay?" Piper asked. Lexi nodded eagerly and turned off the T.V with the remote. Piper smiled and left the room. Soon enough, Cole followed Phoebe into Lexi's room. Phoebe smiled, and sat down on her bed. Cole smiled also and walked to the other side of her bed. Lexi let out a big grin to both of them.  
  
"I'm sorry if I was snot! Piper explanded to me about why you didn't come sooner. Thank you for coming." Lexi exclaimed. Phoebe mouthed 'she's so cute' to Cole, and looked at Lexi.  
  
"Lexi you weren't snotty at all! Honey what happened wasn't at all your fault, you didn't feel like talking and that's okay!" Phoebe said, stroking Lexi's soft smooth hair. Lexi smiled, and looked up at Cole.  
  
"Guess what?" Lexi asked excitedly. Cole smiled, and laid down next to Lexi, and put his nose to hers.  
  
"What?" Cole asked. Lexi laughed and looked at Phoebe.  
  
"CHICKEN BUTT!" Lexi said. Phoebe and Cole laughed, as did Lexi. She suddenly looked at her knee.  
  
"Ouch! Can Leo heal me now?" Lexi asked. Phoebe and Cole nodded.  
As the three struggled on Lexi's bed, they weren't able to notice the eyes watching Lexi, as sly as they came, they disappeared into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE END!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Don't ya love me??? Cliffy! Hahahaha sorry it took so long.. I've been so busy!!! Please review!!!! I'm going to write a sequel, about Lexi when she get older. I've enjoyed writing this story, and I bid you farewell... Till next time. ah hahahaha! 


End file.
